i am all alone
by specialandloud
Summary: Le monde de Rachel venait de s'écrouler. Finn était de nouveau avec Quinn. Quinn était de nouveau avec Finn. Finn et Quinn. Quinn et Finn. Elle aurait donné cher pour que cette petite voix, dans sa tête, se taise. Ce serait inutile de toute façon : elle allait les voir chaque jour, dans les couloirs, et au glee club. Elle devrait supporter de les voir ensemble, heureux, amoureux.
1. chapitre un

HEEEEEEY ! Comme je l'avais dit il y a quelques mois, ma fanfiction **i am all alone** allait dans le mur — du moins, je n'arrivais pas à la mener là où je le désirais, problème plutôt embêtant pour un auteur. Je l'ai donc retravaillée, corrigée, réécrite, remaniée, bref, j'ai bien bossé dessus et la (re)publie aujourd'hui. Encore une fois, attendez-vous à deux/trois semaines de délais entre chaque update puisqu'encore une fois, je suis en internat et n'ai la possibilité de publier qu'une fois chez moi (ce qui arrive deux week-ends par mois, à peu près).

_DISCLAIMER_ → GLEE est une série de la FOX, créée par RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan et Brad Falchuck).

_RATING_ → M, pour les prochains chapitres (et parce qu'il m'arrive d'être un peu vulgaire à travers certains personnages).

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée, au lycée McKinley. Chacun avait repris ses marques, plus ou moins facilement. Mercedes, en compagnie de Tina, venait tout juste de fermer son casier lorsque Kurt déboula, l'air follement réjouit. La jeune fille dévisagea son ami, vaguement surprise. Généralement, lorsqu'il affichait cet air-là, il avait surpris quelque chose. Quelque chose de secret. « Les filles, j'ai un scoop ! lâcha-t-il très vite, avant de reprendre son souffle. Essayez de deviner ! » Les deux adolescentes échangèrent un bref regard. Tel qu'elles le connaissaient, ce devait être vraiment énorme pour qu'il ait couru le leur dire. « Le nouveau coach de l'équipe de foot est un transexuel ? » proposa Tina, indécise. Le matin même, elle avait vu la dénommée Beiste et l'avait d'abord prise pour un homme. Mais ça, tout le monde avait pu le constater. Et comme elle s'y attendait, Kurt secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. « Quinn Fabray et Puck se sont mariés Vegas pendant les vacances ? » fit Mercedes, avec un sourire moqueur. A sa grande surprise, son ami grimaça. « Pas tout fait, chuchota-t-il en prenant chacune des jeunes filles par le bras, enfin, si, ils se sont remis ensemble cet été mais.. Finn est passé par là » Mercedes carquilla les yeux. « Tu veux dire que.. Finn et Quinn.. ? balbutia-t-elle, surprise et choquée. Non, tu plaisantes ! » Une fois encore, il secoua la tête, catégorique. « Je les ai vu ce matin ! Crois-moi ils ne faisaient pas semblant, ricana Kurt, quelque chose me dit que miss Berry n'est pas au courant.. je suis passé à côté d'elle et elle m'a souri. Donc.. » Tina soupira. « .. Donc nous allons droit vers une crise d'ampleur planétaire au glee club » acheva Mercedes.

* * *

Le monde de Rachel venait de s'écrouler. Appuyée au lavabo, dans les toilettes des filles, elle regardait son reflet dans le miroir sans réellement se voir. Finn avec Quinn. Quinn avec Finn. Il est avec Quinn, il est avec Quinn, il est.. Elle aurait donné cher pour faire taire cette petite voix criarde et désagréable qui répétait cette douloureuse réalité. Finn était avec Quinn Fabray, cette même Quinn Fabray qui, au cours de l'année passée, s'était bêtement laissée séduire par Puck et avait eu un enfant de lui, cette fille qui l'avait trompé, humilié, cette fille qui lui avait menti... C'était absurde, il ne pouvait pas être retourné avec elle.

Et pourtant, Rachel avait entendu Fabray s'en vanter, quelques minutes plus tôt, auprès de quelques cheerleaders. Aucune d'entre elle n'avait soupçonné sa présence. Elles avaient gloussé, comme des dindes et elles étaient parties en riant fort, en parlant haut, sans imaginer qu'elles venaient de briser le cœur de l'une de leurs camarades. Bande d'idiotes.

La porte claqua. En d'autres circonstances, la jeune fille aurait jeté un regard noir l'importun et feint de s'en désintéresser rapidement mais pas aujourd'hui hui. Les autres n'existaient plus. Elle se sentait minable, trahie et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : disparaître.

Deux larges traînées noirâtres ornaient ses joues. Elle se baissa vivement, les yeux cachés entre ses mains et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Rachel n'aimait pas qu'on la voit pleurer, hormis lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient, comme après une écrasante et émouvante victoire. Mais actuellement, c'était plutôt une défaite cuisante qu'elle essuyait. Et elle refusait d'être pathétique.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, avec un petit cri. « Détends-toi, c'est juste.. moi » Rachel fit volte-face. Noah Puckerman se tenait devant elle. Il semblait étrangement bouleversé. Immédiatement, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils, méfiante. « Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante. Et.. qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Ce sont les toilettes des filles ! » Une lueur grivoise passa brièvement dans son regard. Pas étonnant, pensa la jeune fille, il réfléchit avec sa libido. « J'avais remarqué, figure-toi » lança-t-il, mauvais. La brutalité du ton surprit Rachel. Certes, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun mais elle ne lui avait jamais fait aucun mal. Rien ne justifiait qu il lui parle aussi mal.

Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'il reprit la parole. « T'as pleuré, remarqua-t-il. C'est cause de Finn et.. hein ?  
— C'est vrai alors ? murmura Rachel. Ils sont..  
— .. Ensemble, ouais. Désolé Berry » lâcha-t-il. Il semblait sincère, pour une fois, pas moqueur comme chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Un nuage passa sur son front. Il était soucieux. La jeune fille l'observa quelques secondes, avant de comprendre. Il était amoureux de Quinn, toujours amoureux. Dans cette histoire, elle n'était pas la seule victime. Que ça lui plaise ou non, elle n'était pas la seule souffrir, même si réflexion faite, Noah ne l'avouerait jamais.

Pitoyablement, Rachel renifla avant d'essuyer ses joues du revers de sa main droite. Elle ne ressemblait plus la fille coincée de tous les jours, ni même la diva égocentrique qu'il croisait au glee club. C'était juste une fille, une pauvre fille qui on avait bris le cœur. Sans très bien comprendre ce que c'était, Noah ressentit soudain le besoin de l'aider. Maladroitement — la dernière fois qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras remontait l'année passée, lorsqu'il avait préféré la chorale à l'équipe de foot, contre toute attente — il l'enlaça. « Ca va aller, chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux, ça va aller » Ce n'était que des mots, de simples mots, si banals d'avoir été tant répété depuis la nuit des temps. Rachel n'était pas dupe. Elle savait pertinemment que ça n'irait pas. Elle devrait souffrir tous les jours la vue de Quinn Fabray au bras de Finn. Elle devrait couter leurs duos la chorale. Elle devrait supporter leur complicité, leur amour qu'ils étaleraient devant tout le monde, leur assurance ce qui avait cruellement manqué Finn dans leur relation. Non, ça n'irait pas.

Mais elle se tut, les yeux fermés, contre le torse de Noah Puckerman. Il voulait la rassurer. Il était gentil. L'envoyer paître aurait été ingrat.

* * *

Comme William Shuester s'y attendait — sans malheureusement accepter de le reconnaître — aucun élève de McKinley n'avait subitement décidé que le glee club était assez cool et branché pour s'y inscrire, en dehors des anciens. Il manquait même quelques jeunes, constata-t-il en jetant un bref regard à la petite assemblée qui lui faisait face. Shuester inspira profondément. Il était bien décidé à conduire sa chorale au sommet cette année, malgré les difficultés matérielles, financières et morales que ça impliqueraient forcément. Entre Sue Sylvester qui allait sans doute s'en donner à coeur joie pour lui pourrir la vie, le principal Figgins qui n'avait que les mots budget, obligation et dons à la bouche et les autres lycéens qui passaient leur temps à ridiculiser leurs camarades du glee club, la course aux nationales promettait d'être compliquée. « Bienvenue à tous, fit-il, enjoué. Navré de n'avoir pu organiser la reprise plus tôt, le début de semaine a été difficile.. Et merci d'être toujours là ! » Jones et Kurt lui adressèrent un sourire confiant et Will ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gonflé de fierté. Il aimait profondément ces jeunes, sans doute plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans sa vie. Ils lui avaient offert un échappatoire, une bouffée d'air frais lorsque, au cours de l'année passée, Terri et lui avaient divorcé. Chacun d'eux l'avait épaulé, à sa manière. Et il était heureux de les revoir.

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que William ne s'aperçoive qu'il les regardait d'un air béat. « Ok ! lança-t-il en frappant dans ses mains. Rachel, Finn, vous avez préparé quelque chose il me semble alors.. Où est Rachel ? » demanda-t-il en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas entendue. A sa grande surprise, ce fut Puck qui lui apporta une réponse. « Elle est rentrée chez elle, dit-il avant d'ajouter sous les regards soupçonneux : et j'lui ai rien fait ! C'Finn le responsable !  
— Finn ? répéta Shuester, dubitatif. Finn et Rachel so..  
— BIP ! BIP ! l'interrompit Kurt. J'ai un scoop pour vous monsieur Shuester, notre reine des abeilles et son bourdon favoris sont de retour sur le devant de la scène !  
— le PPCM est de retour, ajouta Mercedes avec dédain.  
— PPCM ?  
— le Parfait Petit Couple Modèle, monsieur Shuester » expliqua Tina, d'un air entendu. Pour Will, ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose. L'an passé, Rachel et Finn avaient eu plusieurs disputes mais elle n'en avait pas séché l'heure du glee club. Ca ne lui était pour ainsi dire jamais arrivé. Jamais. C'était une première. Et il était inquiet.

« Puck ! lança finalement Shuester. Tu es certain qu'elle est rentrée chez elle ?  
— Bah ouais ! Je l'ai même raccompagnée jusqu'à sa voiture ! » répondit l'intéressé. Un silence plus suspicieux que surpris accueillit ses mots. Il sentait sur sa nuque les regards sceptiques de ses camarades. Agacé, il décida de les ignorer. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, rien du tout.

* * *

_DIX MINUTES PLUS TÔT._

___Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, pas un seul. C'était étrange. Pire que ça, c'était effarant. Rachel Berry était connue pour sa volubilité. Ce silence, alors qu'il la savait à côté de lui, assise au troisième rang, dans les gradins du stade de foot, effrayait Noah Puckerman. Ca ne pouvait annoncer qu'une seule et unique nouvelle : elle allait très mal. Gêné, il gardait le silence, sans oser la regarder. Il avait toujours eu du mal à avoir une conversation compréhensible avec elle mais supporter son silence, c'était clairement une autre paire de manches. Il se racla la gorge. « Euh, Berry ? » Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, la bouche tordue en un pli amer, sans lever les yeux vers lui. « Sérieux Berry, secoue-toi.. là, on dirait un genre de dépravée, ça fait peur, lâcha-t-il.  
— Epave.  
— Quoi ?  
— On dit épave, Noah, épave ! rectifia-t-elle. C'est Finn le dépravé et.. laisse tomber » fit-elle, en se levant. Ca ne servait à rien. Elle ne servait à rien. Quinn Fabray avait gagné. Quinn Fabray gagnait toujours. Elle récupéra son sac, resté sur le banc, croisant au passage le regard étonné de Puck. « Quoi ? » parvint-elle à articuler. Il haussa les épaules. « Rien, rien.. 'fin, c'est bizarre, marmonna-t-il, j'pensais que tu allais faire quelque chose » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « D'habitude, tu as toujours des idées tordues Berry » reprit Puck. Le regard noir qu'elle lui jeta le fit sourire. Voilà, il suffisait juste de la pousser un peu pour qu'elle reprenne du poil de la bête. « Mes idées ne sont pas tordues » répliqua-t-elle. Puck éclata de rire. C'était nier l'évidence, à ce point-là. Ou être aveugle. « Run Joe Run » chantonna-t-il en se levant à son tour. Rachel piqua un fard. Elle baissa la tête mais Puck l'avait vu. « Et ce type là, Dakota, il..  
— Arrête ! » le coupa-t-elle en riant nerveusement. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui. Depuis l'année passée et le choix qu'il avait fait entre le glee club et le foot, Rachel avait compris que Noah Puckerman n'était pas uniquement ce qu'il prétendait être. Ce n'était pas juste un crétin. Oh, évidemment, il avait des défauts mais dans le fond, Puck n'était pas un mauvais bougre, juste un brave type à qui la vie avait fait quelques crasses. Rachel se souvenait très bien de la période au cours de laquelle il s'était montré le plus agréable, avec elle comme avec le reste des New Directions, l'année passée. Quinn était avec lui, à l'époque. Elle avait révélé ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. « Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle, sans attendre réellement de confirmation. C'était une évidence. Noah ne répondit pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague. C'était injuste, en vérité. Elle aimait Finn, Puck était amoureux de Fabray et — Rachel en était convaincue — c'était réciproque dans les deux cas. Il y avait eu une erreur quelque part, un problème. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait infligé, Finn ne pouvait décemment pas être retourné avec Quinn. C'était insensé. Insensé et injuste. Et il allait falloir qu'elle assiste à ça tous les jours, au glee club de surcroît. Rachel se sentait en sécurité, là-bas. Elle y était bien et elle pouvait enfin briller. Pourrait-elle supporter la présence du couple ? Ca restait à voir._

_Puck avait remarqué la pâleur soudaine de sa camarade. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'écran de son portable. Il serait bientôt quatorze heures. L'heure du glee club. Il était tout à fait compréhensible que Rachel n'ait pas envie d'y aller. Lui non plus n'était pas très enclin à s'y rendre. Si c'était pour croiser miss popularité et ce connard de Hudson. Il serra les poings, pris d'une furieuse envie de frapper, peu importe qui ou quoi. Pourtant, il était le dernier à pouvoir lui faire des reproches. A Hudson. C'était lui qui lui avait piqué sa copine, la première fois. Mais quelque part, c'était moins choquant de sa part. On s'y attendait. Pas venant de Hudson. Il se contint, cependant et concentra son attention sur Rachel. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, fit-il, anxieux quant à l'idée de devoir encore la consoler et faire face à ses larmes. T'es pas obligée de le voir aujourd'hui._  
_— C-ce n'est pas d-digne de fuir, bredouilla-t-elle en tentant de carrer les épaules._  
_— Non, mais t'as l'air d'un pauvre chiot abandonné là, s'écria-t-il, euh, désolé, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle le fusilla du regard. Mais c'est vrai ! Ce serait pas bon que tu viennes comme ça, ce serait comme.. tenter le boss dans Children of Mana avec dix points de vie sur deux cent quinze ! » A la manière dont elle fronça les sourcils, Puck comprit qu'elle ne saisissait pas l'image. Il jura, entre ses dents puis la prit par les épaules. « Elle va avoir le dessus, si tu viens » Ça lui parlait déjà plus, sembla-t-il, puisqu'elle hocha vivement la tête, sans sourire cependant. Elle renifla. Il n'avait pas voulu remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais il était vrai qu'elle avait une sale tête. « Allez viens, je t'accompagne » fit-il, tentant de paraître enjoué. La tentative tomba à plat. Ils étaient dans la même galère tous les deux. Il fallait bien s'entraider._

_La jeune fille se redressa et, timidement, prit son bras. Puck retint un sourire faiblard. Rachel Berry était une warrior, il le savait._

* * *

Les autres semblaient sceptiques. « Et elle est partie ? » demanda monsieur Shuester, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il comprenait mal pourquoi Rachel s'était mise dans un tel état. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents et il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir des problèmes de cœur. A l'époque, elle avait réglé ça en chanson. Puis il capta la mine coupable de Finn. Manifestement, il ne s'était pas comporté au mieux. William retint à grand peine un soupir agacé. Déjà l'année passée, les problèmes entre Rachel et Finn avaient contrarié l'équilibre du glee club. S'il reconnaissait son talent, Will n'entendait pas la laisser jouer les divas une fois de plus. « Très bien, fit-il, passons. Cette année, je compte bien vous emmener aux Nationales.  
— New York, New York ! » chantonnèrent en cœur Tina, Kurt et Mercedes. Les autres ignoraient manifestement que la toute dernière étape de la compétition se déroulait dans la Grosse Pomme. Les murmures enflèrent, générant un joyeux brouhaha qui fit sourire Will. Il n'avait pas parlé des Nationales l'an passé. Les jeunes étaient encore peu sûrs d'eux, à l'époque, et il n'avait pas voulu ajouter à leur pression. A présent qu'ils avaient tous gagné en assurance et croyaient en leur talent, aller jusqu'aux Nationales ressemblait presque à une promenade de santé. Une formalité.  
Souriant, Will leva les deux mains pour réclamer le silence, qu'il obtint difficilement. « OK, ça suffit, calmons-nous, dit-il, forçant sur sa voix pour dominer les bavardages. Pour aller jusque-là, il y a d'abord les communales — le groupe tout entier se rengorgea, conscient que la victoire, à ce niveau-là, lui était quasiment acquise — puis les régionales — ils pâlirent un peu, se remémorant la défaite cuisante infligée par les Vocal Adrenaline l'année passée — et nous ne sommes pas assez » Ils s'entre-regardèrent, surpris. Oui, il manquait Rachel mais elle reviendrait sans doute. Elle aimait trop le glee club pour ça. « Oui, Matt a été transféré, lança Mike.  
— Mais il reste Rachel, rappela Finn, elle va..  
— On ne va pas toujours compter sur Rachel, le coupa Quinn en crachant presque le prénom de la jeune fille.  
— Tu as raison sur ce point Quinn, appuya monsieur Shuester, la chorale a besoin de nouvelles voix et de nouveaux leaders. C'est pourquoi vous aurez deux obligations envers le glee club ces prochains jours : recruter de nouveaux membres et préparer une à deux chansons pour l'audition qui se tiendra dans deux semaines » Abasourdis, les élèves le dévisagèrent. Ils avaient tous du mal à comprendre cette soudaine décision de chercher de nouveaux leaders — le duo Rachel/Finn avait fonctionné jusque-là. Il connaissait leurs capacités vocales et chacun savait, même si le reconnaître faisait mal, que c'était Rachel Berry, la meilleure. L'évincer revenait à se tirer une balle dans le pied. Fort de cette certitude, Kurt leva la main. « Oui ? fit Will.  
— Sauf votre respect, monsieur Shuester, virer Rachel serait un véritable suicide artistique.  
— Ouais, surtout dans son dos, renchérit Puck.  
— On a tous du talent, continua Kurt, mais c'est la meilleure !  
— Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? intervint Mercedes. Elle a toujours été en avant. Pas nous.  
— Et tu crois sincèrement qu'elle dirait la même chose sur toi si vos places étaient inversées ? ricana Quinn. Non, elle en profiterait parce qu'elle ne pense qu'à elle. Elle foncerait et elle aurait raison, sur ce coup-là. » Finn, à ses côtés, était de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais il gardait le silence. Puck les fusilla du regard. Quelle belle brochette de débiles. Saisissant son sac, il se leva, à la surprise générale. « Puck ! l'appela monsieur Shuester, lorsqu'il fut à la porte. Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
— J'me tire, répondit-il, j'en ai assez entendu » La porte claque, derrière lui puis ce fut le silence. Stupéfaits, ni les élèves ni Will n'osait parler. Ce fut Quinn qui, la première, reprit la parole : « Bon débérras ! » Immédiatement, elle sentit sur elle les regards assassins de ses camarades. Elle réprima un sourire. Elle avait habilement manœuvré. Rachel était hors course et Puck également, sans aucun doute. Plus personne ne pourrait se mettre en Finn et elle. « Ça suffit » répliqua monsieur Shuester. C'en était assez, de leurs petites querelles.

* * *

Il était tard. Il ignorait pourquoi il était là. Ni comment il était arrivé jusque-là. Les Berry n'avaient aucun système de sécurité. Des gens bien mais un peu trop naïfs. Il sortit son portable, pianota quelques mots puis envoya le message. La chambre de Rachel, plongée jusque-là dans l'obscurité, s'illumina brusquement d'une vague lueur bleutée. Elle dût presser l'interrupteur car la lumière inonda littéralement la pièce. Elle passa devant sa fenêtre. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Les yeux écarquillés, Rachel hésita un instant à ouvrir sa fenêtre. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se pencha, comme pour mieux voir. « Noah ? lança-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?  
— Je monte et je t'explique, répliqua-t-il.  
— Non, mes.. mes papas ont le sommeil léger, murmura-t-elle puis elle ajouta, après une nouvelle hésitation : d'accord, d'accord.. fais attention ! » Son sourire s'agrandit. Il s'empara de l'échelle posée contre la petit cabane à outils puis la plaqua contre le mur de la maison. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

* * *

Et voilà ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai compilé l'épilogue et le premier chapitre. Il y a peu de modifications, l'intrigue principale reste la même maaaais.. well, vous noterez les changements au fil des chapitres. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, que ça vous ai plut ou non, chaque commentaire est bon à prendre. Et puis, j'suis une grande fille, j'peux encaisser les critiques négatives puisque bon, on n'peux pas plaire à tout le monde. See y'all !


	2. chapitre deux

Et en même temps qu'_A Game Of Give And Take_, voici un nouveau chapitre d'_I Am All Alone_. Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont toujours ultra cool à recevoir !

* * *

Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient passé des heures à discuter. De tout, de rien, de musique, de leurs familles, de l'avenir, de Lima, de leurs enfances respectives. Puck n'était pas monté dans un but précis, il avait eu seulement besoin de soutien et Rachel aussi. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils se taisaient désormais. Le radio-réveil, sur la table de chevet, indiquait trois heures moins dix. La jeune fille se souvenait de l'heure précise à laquelle Noah était arrivé : vingt-deux heures trente-trois. Et tout ce temps, il l'avait passé sur son lit, évoquant sa petite sœur, Sarah, et son amour pour la musique, Eli, ce père qu'il ne connaissait pas ni n'aimait et Quinn Fabray. Il avait parlé de foot aussi, lui expliquant quelques règles, répondant à ses questions. Et il l'avait écouté, sans faire semblant d'être intéressé. Il avait littéralement bu ses paroles, l'interrogeant de temps à autre. Si elle avait été gênée, au début, par ce regard calme qu'il avait porté sur elle, sa volubilité naturelle avait rapidement repris le dessus. Rachel avait toujours été très prolixe. Elle lui avait confié ses rêves et ses aspirations, tentant de lui expliquer ce que Broadway représentait à ses yeux. Elle lui avait dit ses regrets concernant Finn, Jesse et même lui, ses fiertés, notamment celle d'avoir mené les New Directions aux Régionales, même s'ils n'avaient pas gagné. Ils étaient parvenus à aller loin dans la compétition, pour une première fois. Ils l'avaient fait ensemble. Puck avait ensuite laissé le silence s'installer, n'osant pas lui répéter ce qui avait été dit sur son compte au glee club. Elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt, sans doute. Ainsi, côte à côte, ils restaient muets. Noah avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et elle s'était lovée contre lui, la tête sur son torse. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été tenté d'en profiter. Pas cette nuit. Depuis la rentrée, il se sentait mal. Croiser Quinn et Finn dans les couloirs le mettait en rage. En compagnie de Rachel, il avait l'impression d'aller mieux. Il avait la sensation qu'elle le comprenait, qu'elle partageait sa vision des choses. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le même bateau.

Un sanglot la secoua. Elle était pathétique et elle le savait. « Tu veux que je m'en aille ? » s'enquit Noah. Rachel ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières avec force. Pleurer ne lui servirait à rien. « N-non, parvint-elle à articuler, non, reste là » Il esquissa un sourire maladroit, peu excité à l'idée de lui servir de kleenex toute la suite. Les larmes, il avait déjà du mal à gérer, alors celles de Rachel Berry.. Mais elle releva la tête et, carrant les épaules, elle se redressa. Deux larges traînées noires ornaient ses joues, découlant de ses yeux. Son nez était tout rouge, comme si il faisait moins dix degrés dehors et qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer. Ouaip, elle était dans un piteux état. Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré de Finn. Noah songea que, vraiment, il n'en valait pas la peine. « Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, bredouilla-t-elle, d'un air décidé.  
— ... Tu veux te venger, hein ? demanda-t-il, avec un froncement de sourcils.  
— O-oui, répondit-elle en réprimant un sanglot, mais.. Mais il faut qu'on frappe fort.  
— Alors sors avec moi » lâcha-t-il. Bon, il était tard — ou tôt, selon le point de vue — et ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement difficiles. Aussi était-il compréhensible que Puck eut des difficultés à réfléchir rationnellement et intelligemment. Encore que.. Ça lui semblait être une bonne idée. Rachel ne partageait manifestement pas cet avis. Un sourcil arqué, elle l'observait, sceptique. Puck soupira. « Hudson ne va pas supporter que je joue avec ses bandes, reprit-il.  
— Jouer sur ses plates-bandes, on dit jouer sur les plates-bandes de quelqu'un, corrigea Rachel.  
— Peu importe, éluda l'adolescent, je lui ai déjà piqué sa copine une fois. Si on sort ensemble, il va forcément pas apprécier. Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu m'intéressais vraiment hein, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
— Oh merci Noah, voilà qui est sympathique, ironisa la jeune fille.  
— C'est pas.. Laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il, vexé.  
— C'est d'accord » répliqua-t-elle. Il lui jeta un regard surpris. Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, elle arborait un air calme et serein, vaguement hautain, supérieur. Puck la jaugea un instant. Il avait dit ça.. comme ça, sans être vraiment sérieux. Pourtant, c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient pour parvenir à leurs fins. Il lui adressa un sourire légèrement provocateur avant de lui tendre la main. Rachel regarda la main offerte puis elle haussa les épaules et s'allongea à nouveau contre Noah, les doigts mêlés aux siens. Un pacte venait d'être scellé.

* * *

Kurt pénétra dans la salle de musique comme un boulet de canon, les joues vaguement rouges. Il se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises sans aucune grâce — contrairement à son habitude — derrière Mercedes et Tina. Elles échangèrent un regard surpris. « Mesdemoiselles, attendez-vous à une énorme surprise » parvint-il à dire, très vite. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage fin lorsqu'elles le dévisagèrent, les sourcils froncés. Kurt aimait être le centre de l'attention, surtout lorsqu'il avait une nouvelle aussi importante à annoncer. Dans un élan de plaisir vaguement sadique, il prit son temps pour reprendre sa respiration, faisant languir ses deux amis. « Accouche, bon sang ! » s'énerva Mercedes, tournée vers lui. Tina hocha vivement la tête. Le sourire de l'adolescent s'élargit. « Vous ne devinerez jamais qui sort à nouveau avec Puck » chantonna-t-il, d'un air supérieur. Les deux jeunes filles ricanèrent. « Santana, c'est évident, railla Mercedes.

— Mh, mh » marmotta Kurt en secouant la tête. Elle était loin, très loin de la réponse. Tina eut l'air désappointée. Quelle fille, en dehors de Santana, était sortie officiellement avec Puck ? Personne, en dehors de Quinn. Et elle était avec Finn, aux dernières nouvelles. La jeune fille proposa tout de même le nom de sa camarade. Kurt réfuta encore une fois la proposition. Il semblait très content de lui. « Quand je disais que vous ne devinerez jamais, fit-il.  
— Kurt Hummel, si tu ne vides pas très vite ton sac, je vais te botter les fesses, marmonna Mercedes.  
— Ça va, ça va, détendez-vous, tempéra-t-il, vaguement moqueur. Ah.. regardez, quand on parle du loup ! » ajouta-t-il en leur désignant la porte, d'un mouvement du menton. Les deux filles se retournèrent au moment où Puck entrait, un bras autour des épaules de Rachel Berry. Rachel et Puck. RACHEL ! Non, ça n'était décemment pas possible.

Mercedes effectua un nouveau demi-tour sur sa chaise, à la vitesse de l'éclair, tandis que ses deux camarades traversaient la pièce. « Jusqu'à hier, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer Finn ! lâcha-t-elle, choquée. Ça cache quelque chose, continua-t-elle, avec sérieux.  
— Il doit y avoir un truc pas net, oui » approuva Kurt. Tina ne répondit pas, observant pensivement le couple. Lorsque son amie lui demanda son avis, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, sans piper mot. Elle ne trouvait pas si suspect. L'an passé, Rachel et Puck étaient déjà sortis ensemble. Il avait même quitté les Titans pour elle. Enfin, pour le glee club. Bref. Qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble, après ça, n'était pas si étrange, d'autant qu'ils avaient tous deux soufferts de leurs ruptures respectives, lesquelles avaient été provoqués par le retour de flamme entre Finn et Quinn. Non, Tina ne trouvait pas ça bizarre. Bien au contraire.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Mercedes, qui ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Rachel. Cette dernière, en grande conversation avec Puck, lui tournait le dos. « Hé, Rachel ! » lança l'adolescente. L'interpellée se retourna, chassant précipitamment la main de Puck de sa cuisse. « Oui Mercedes ?  
— Tu sais que nous allons tous passer des auditions ? demanda-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.  
— Oui, bien sûr.  
— Puck t'a mise au courant, j'imagine, continua Mercedes, vous avez l'air.. proche aujourd'hui » ajouta-t-elle. Intérieurement, Rachel jubilait. Le plan fonctionnait. Ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir mordu à l'hameçon ou, en tout cas, d'être suffisamment intéressés par la nouvelle situation pour poser des questions. C'était parfait. Toutefois impassible, la jeune fille haussa les épaules. « Nous sommes amis, oui, dit-elle, faisant mine d'éluder la question.  
— Amis, oui, bien sûr.. Et quelle chanson vas-tu préparer ? intervint à son tour Kurt.  
— Oh, on n'en a pas encore discuté, répondit Rachel.  
— On ? répéta Tina.  
— Noah et moi, expliqua la jeune diva, nous aimerions faire un duo.. Si vous êtes d'accord, monsieur Shuester » ajouta-t-elle, à l'intention de leur professeur que les autres n'avaient pas vu entrer. Il les dévisagea un instant, surpris de trouver Rachel de si bonne humeur après ce qu'il avait appris la veille. Elle semblait un peu fatiguée mais il n'y avait nulle trace de tristesse dans son regard. Elle ne semblait pas sur le point de faire une scène à Finn qui entrait, Quinn à son bras. Elle ne les regardait même pas. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être transparents. Perplexe, William suivit le couple du regard. Ils prirent place loin de la jeune fille, elle-même assise à côté de Puck. Le professeur d'espagnol fronça les sourcils devant son calme olympien. Ces derniers temps avaient été difficiles pour lui. Il s'énervait facilement et avait l'air d'en vouloir à la Terre entière. Aujourd'hui, il était silencieux, semblait serein et manifestement prêt à chanter avec Rachel. N'était-ce pas un peu étrange ? Shuester soupira. Après tout, ils faisaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient. « Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est une bonne proposition Rachel.  
— Quelle proposition ? demanda Quinn, en se redressant, la main presque vissée au bras de Finn.  
— Nous allons interpréter un duo pour les auditions, répondit l'interpellée avec un petit sourire.  
— Et avec qui vas-tu chanter ? répliqua la cheerleader, avec une once de cynisme. Finn ne va—  
— Hudson n'est pas le seul à en avoir dans le pantalon, l'interrompit Puck, tu devrais t'en souvenir, d'ailleurs, Fabray.  
— Noah ! » souffla Rachel en lui assénant un coup de coude. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Une lueur amusée passa dans son regard. Elle était incapable de lui faire mal, avec un aussi petit gabarit mais la voir agacée par son comportement, cette petite moue sur le visage, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, c'était.. amusant. Et mignon. Toutefois, Puck se garderait bien de le dire. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on pense qu'il était sentimental. « Désolé » murmura-t-il en haussant les épaules, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il constata que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux et le fit comprendre à sa camarade, d'un léger geste du menton. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard incertain, mi-surpris, mi-indifférent de Finn, Rachel se sentit rougir. Il n'était pas convaincu. Puckerman et elle allaient devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure s'ils voulaient convaincre.

* * *

Assise dans les gradins du stade du lycée, Rachel regardait pensivement Noah Puckerman et ses coéquipiers exécuter les divers échauffements. Il n'avait pas mauvais fond elle en était persuadée depuis qu'il avait préféré le glee club au football. Certes, il avait fait des erreurs — selon elle, coucher avec Quinn Fabray était la plus grosse bourde qu'il ait jamais commise — mais c'était un bon garçon, malgré tout ce que les gens pouvaient raconter. C'était agaçant, d'ailleurs, toutes ces rumeurs, ces ragots, ces certitudes après de lui, de son avenir, de ce qu'il valait. Ceux qui médisaient sur Noah ne le connaissaient pas comme elle le connaissait. Après la longue conversation qu'ils avaient eu la nuit dernière, Rachel avait l'impression d'avoir découvert une toute nouvelle personne en Puck. Personne n'avait l'air de croire en lui. Rachel ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui-même refusait de voir qu'il était quelqu'un.. eh bien, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas arriver Quinn. Celle-ci se laissa gracieusement tomber sur le banc, deux rangs devant Rachel. « A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Berry ? » lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc, sans la regarder, faisant mine d'être, elle aussi, absorbée par le spectacle offert par les footballeurs à l'entraînement. La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur la cheerleader. Celle-ci semblait en colère, très en colère. Ses poings reposaient sur ses genoux et elle se tenait encore plus droite qu'à l'oridinaire. La petite brune retint un sourire. Le plan fonctionnait, bon sang, le plan fonctionnait ! Elle se composa une moue innocente, vaguement surprise. « De quoi tu parles ? répliqua-t-elle.  
— Je sais très bien ce que tu veux, reprit la blonde, tu espères que je vais croire que Puck et toi êtes devenus subitement très proches, que tu lui plais et que je vais devenir folle de jalousie en apprenant que vous êtes ensemble.  
— Mais non, nous—  
— Boucle-la, je n'ai pas fini, coupa brutalement Quinn en se retournant pour la fusiller du regard. Si tu crois que tu vas récupérer Finn, tu te fourres tes gros doigts de mec dans l'œil. Puck n'est rien d'autre qu'un loser et tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui si tu penses vraiment que tu me fais peur. J'ai peut-être appartenu un temps à la bande de débiles dégénérés et inconnus que tu fréquentes habituellement mais je suis cheerleader à nouveau. C'est moi qui garderai Finn, espèce de-.  
— Y'a un problème ? »

La blonde se tourna vivement. Puck, en nage du fait de l'entraînement, se tenait au bas des gradins. Rachel s'était pétrifiée à sa vue. S'il avait entendu tout ce qu'avait dit Quinn, il allait tomber de haut. Elle avait été horrible. Toutefois, il paraissait tout à fait calme, bien qu'un peu inquiet, regardant tour à tour Rachel et Quinn. « Je mettais simplement Rachel en garde, répondit Quinn avec un sourire mielleux, puis elle ajouta, se tournant à nouveau vers la petite brune : si tu ne veux pas ressembler à une vache, évite de coucher avec lui. Oh, pardon, j'arrive trop tard, t'es déjà énorme ! Tu veux que je t'achète une cloche et qu'on t'emmène voir tes copines dans une ferme ?  
— Dégage, lâcha Puck, glacial. Va vomir tes saloperies ailleurs »

Il avait l'air furieux. Non. Il _était_ furieux. Réellement. Jamais Rachel ne l'avait vu aussi en rage, pas même lorsqu'il s'était battu avec Finn lorsque Fabray avait révélé la véritable identité du père de sa fille, pas même lorsqu'elle-même s'était servie de lui lorsqu'ils avaient enregistré le clip de _Run, Joey Run_. Non, il était furieux, vraiment furieux. Même Quinn l'avait compris. Elle se leva et, prudente, s'éloigna vivement sans leur accorder plus un regard. Il la suivit des yeux, sans décolérer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision qu'il reporta son attention sur Rachel. Elle le fixait, interdite. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, apparemment soucieux. La jeune fille hocha la tête, sans un mot. De l'autre côté du terrain, le coach héla Puck. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule puis fit discrètement signe d'approcher à Rachel. Elle s'exécuta sans poser de question et vint s'accouder à la barrière de sécurité qui empêchait inconscients et maladroits, assis sur les gradins surélevés, de basculer sur le terrain. A sa grande surprise, Puck grimpa et s'accrocha à ladite barrière pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « Hudson nous mate, dit-il, avant de passer une main dans son dos et une autre derrière sa nuque.  
— De qu— »

Il effleura ses lèvres avec douceur, sans chercher à la brusquer. D'abord trop surprise pour réagir, Rachel crut se trouver mal. Elle rompit leur baiser, baissant la tête, et inspira profondément. Puck haussa les épaules. « Désolé, marmotta-t-il, je ne voulais pas t'eff— » Déposant son index droit sur ses lèvres, elle le fit taire. Les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent, avant de remonter comme si elle allait sourire puis de tomber à nouveau. Elle avait l'air sur le point de pleurer. L'adolescent voulut prendre la parole mais elle secoua la tête. Qu'il se taise, qu'il ne bouge pas. Elle trouvait ça assez difficile comme ça. Finn n'était pas loin et ça la rendait nerveuse. D'accord, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon avant ou même comme si elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé lui. Elle savait comment ça fonctionnait mais.. _bon sang, secoue-toi Rachel_, songea-t-elle. Lentement, elle se pencha, baissant les paupières, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle comprit qu'il la laissait faire, sentant sa retenue, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, contre sa bouche. Soulevant légèrement les paupières, Rachel croisa le regard amusé de son camarade. Elle se mit à rire, un peu nerveuse de se sentir observée de si près autant que de le savoir si proche. Il l'entourait, l'étouffait littéralement. Finn était plus grand que lui, pourtant mais jamais il ne l'avait enlacée ainsi. Il était plutôt maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait de la toucher, même dans le plus petit contact physique à l'image d'une bise ou une accolade. Puck était sans aucun doute plus à l'aise avec son propre corps — et celui des autres, manifestement. L'espace d'une seconde, une étincelle de bonheur la traversa. Elle était bien, elle était en sécurité dans ses bras. Il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, que rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver si elle restait là, dans ses bras..

A nouveau, le coach Beiste appela Puck. Malgré lui, il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était certes plus compétente que Tanaka mais bordel, ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante ! Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il.. qu'il quoi ? Qu'il pelotait ouvertement une fille à sa demande, afin de rendre jaloux leur quarterback ? _Ha ha_. C'était plutôt comique, si on réfléchissait bien. Puck dévisagea Rachel. Elle le fixait, le regard lumineux, souriante, comme si.. comme si elle était heureuse, comme si elle faisait pour lui et non pas pour récupérer Finn. Dommage qu'ils fussent les seuls à savoir que c'était de la comédie, elle aurait pu recevoir l'une de ses récompenses dont elle lui avait parlé la nuit dernière — un Tony award, peut-être ? Oui, c'était ça — tant elle était bonne actrice. Il lui adressa un vague sourire et se pencha, dans l'optique de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Mec, tu fais quoi, bordel ? On t'attends ! » Rachel sursauta puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Noah. Non loin de là se tenait Finn, en nage, la mine renfrognée. La jeune fille sentit son estomac faire un bond périlleux. Ça fonctionnait !

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Puck ne put retenir la vague de mauvaise humeur qui déferla sur lui. Agacé par la présence de son coéquipier, il se raidit. « C'est bon, j'arrive, grinça-t-il entre ses dents à son intention avant de reporter son attention sur Rachel. On..  
— Se voit tout à l'heure » compléta-t-elle, sans le lâcher des yeux. Ils éclatèrent de rire, sous l'œil soupçonneux de Finn. Il avait croisé les bras sur son torse. D'accord il était avec Quinn, d'accord il avait laissé tomber Rachel, d'accord, _d'accord_. Mais quand même. Il avait pensé qu'elle.. qu'elle lui en voudrait un peu plus, qu'elle s'accrocherait. Au lieu de ça, elle batifolait avec Puck. C'était bizarrement désagréable à regarder. Il serra les dents. Bien malin celui qui pourrait dire ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas très.. pas bien assortis. « C'est bon, elle va pas s'envoler, lâcha-t-il, il faut qu'on y aille là.  
— Vas-y Noah » souffla Rachel avec un sourire que Puck prit pour un sourire de triomphe, sous ses airs innocents. Il acquiesça et sauta à terre. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de lui tourner le dos. Rachel poussa un soupir de contentement en observant Puck et Finn s'éloigner. Leur plan fonctionnait. Quinn lui avait presque sauté à la gorge et Finn n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'elle joue à collé-serré avec Puck. C'était parfait. Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse attention. Elle ne devait pas apprécier ces moments passés avec Noah. C'était exclu. Rachel était confiante, cependant. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était amoureuse de Finn et seulement de Finn. Puck n'était rien d'autre qu'un instrument dans le processus destiné à faire revenir Finn vers elle. Un instrument, certes, mais un instrument fichtrement séduisant.


	3. chapitre trois

Hello hello ! Voici le troisième chapitre, déjà connus pour certains. Encore une fois, les modifications ne sautent pas forcément aux yeux pour l'instant mais vous ne tarderez pas à vous rendre compte du changement que j'ai choisi de faire prendre à l'histoire. Merci à **Mxelle Juuw**, **Titoou**, **Katie-Channel** (et merciiii pour tes compliments, j'ajouterai également que j'adore et préfère largement Quinn en bitch mode), **CrazyAngiie** ainsi que l'invité qui ne s'est pas identifié(e) mais aussi (et tout spécialement) **Jessica**. Savoir qu'une Finchelienne apprécie l'une de mes fics sur Puck et Rachel m'a fait carrément sautée au plafond tellement j'ai trouvé ça super !

_DISCLAIMER_ → GLEE est une série de la FOX, créée par RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan et Brad Falchuck).

_RATING_ → M, pour les prochains chapitres (et parce qu'il m'arrive d'être un peu vulgaire à travers certains personnages).

* * *

Il s'était écoulé presque une semaine depuis que Rachel et Puck avaient mis au point leur petit arrangement. La jeune fille avait retrouvé doucement le sourire et la hargne ambitieuse qui la caractérisait, au grand dam de Kurt. Mercedes avait beau lui répéter encore et encore que le couple que formaient Berry et Puckerman n'était rien d'autre qu'une comédie stupide, il n'y croyait pas. Il semblait y avoir autre chose. Et il était bien décidé à trouver quoi. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait forcé ses deux compagnes de toujours, Tina et Mercedes, à rester après le glee club, pour espionner les deux pseudo-tourtereaux. Il savait que Rachel avait prévu de répéter leur duo cet après-midi-là. C'était le moment où jamais de comprendre ce qui se tramait entre le tombeur de McKinley et la diva de service.

« Mais pousse-toi ! » grogna Mercedes avec mauvaise humeur. Ils s'étaient massés derrière la porte, aussi discrètement que possible. Kurt lui jeta un regard noir. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer. Rachel et Puck s'étaient engagés dans une conversation apparemment animée. Elle était assise au piano et lui s'y était accoudé. Il tournait le dos aux trois commères. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent, à votre avis ? » chuchota Tina. Mercedes ricana. Ce n'était pas bien difficile à imaginer, quand on connaissait un minimum Puck. Et elle le connaissait effectivement un peu, puisqu'ils étaient sortis brièvement ensemble, l'an passé. « Puckerman doit lui faire son numéro de charme, histoire de se la mettre réellement dans la poche ! » Kurt, à nouveau, la fusilla du regard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle refusait d'admettre que tout ça était bizarre, trop bizarre. Mercedes avait l'air de penser que ça n'était _absolument_ pas étrange. Certes, Rachel avait toujours été un peu _spéciale_ quand il s'agissait de séduire Finn mais tout de même. S'en remettre à Puck était en plus une idée stupide. Mais le plus surprenant, dans tout ça, c'était qu'ils paraissaient _vraiment _ensemble. Il les avait vus, sur le terrain de football, quelques jours en arrière. Ça n'avait rien d'un baiser de cinéma, bien au contraire. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas jouer la comédie à ce point. Rachel elle-même avait semblé surprise ― positivement surprise, cependant. Ca s'était déroulé juste sous les yeux de Finn. Alors oui, évidemment, ça avait l'air bidon, dit comme ça. Et c'était certainement le cas, au départ. Mais Kurt persistait à croire que, quoi que Rachel et Puck aient décidé de faire ensemble, ça allait forcément aboutir à quelque chose d'agréable et ce, pour tout le monde, eux en premier. Au fond, n'était-ce pas plus simple qu'ils forment un couple ? Ainsi, tout irait bien, tout irait mieux. Finn et Quinn revenus ensemble, il paraissait logique que Rachel et Puck remettent eux aussi le couvert. « Hé, ça bouge ! » murmura Mercedes. Kurt se secoua, sortant de ses pensées. Puck avait saisi sa guitare et avait manifestement commencé à jouer. La mélodie qui parvenait aux trois adolescents était douce, agréable. Tina, la première, la reconnut. « Need You Now ! Oh ! Ils vont chanter ça ? s'interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.  
― Faut croire que Rachel est tombée bas, railla Mercedes, ravie de leur découverte. Mais regardez-les.. ils sont..  
― Mignons ? proposa son amie, avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
― On dirait de la guimauve. Beurk, heureusement qu'on a pas le son qui va avec, marmotta Mercedes avec un bref soupir de soulagement.  
― Ils sont passés rapidement à autre chose, souffla Kurt, désirant ardemment remettre ce sujet-là sur le tapis.  
― Oh pitié, arrête ! l'interrompit directement Mercedes. Regarde-les ! Tu vois Puck se comporter comme ça, je veux dire, se comporter vraiment comme ça ? »  
Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. C'était justement ça ! Puckerman ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils étaient là, à les observer, lui et Rachel. Techniquement, si leur couple n'avait été rien d'autre que du bluff, il aurait dû se comporter normalement. Il serait allé s'asseoir dans un coin et aurait acquiescé à chaque proposition de Rachel, sans paraître enjoué et heureux d'être là. Non, il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de vrai, de réel, c'était indéniable. Il fallait juste le démontrer à Mercedes. Lorsqu'elle aurait son raisonnement en tête, elle serait forcée d'admettre qu'il avait raison, entièrement raison.  
Soudain, Tina leur administra à chacun un large coup de coude. « Regardez ! » Observant leurs camarades, Kurt et Mercedes écarquillèrent les yeux, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

Elle l'avait prévenue, dans un murmure, qu'ils étaient surveillés. Puck n'avait même pas eu besoin de se retourner pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des trois commères de service. A croire qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de leur vie. Il avait du mal à comprendre. Venant de Kurt, ça passait encore. De la part de la copine de Chang, c'était déjà plus surprenant. Mais Jones ? Bon sang, c'était censé être une fille cool, pas une idiote fouinant partout pour découvrir les secrets des autres. Mais Puck avait joué le jeu. Il s'était appliqué dans le rôle de l'artiste transi d'amour pour sa muse ― c'était là les mots de Rachel, pas les siens ― et s'était réellement investi dans cette répétition. Le sourire lumineux qui illuminait le visage de sa camarade, à présent, était un excellent témoin de la qualité de sa performance. Il déposa sa guitare dans son étui, posé à côté du piano auquel elle s'était assise à nouveau. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit croiser les jambes. Ce jour-là, elle portait une robe bleue ciel, très courte, qui révélait aux yeux des autres ses longues jambes. Lorsqu'il l'avait découverte ainsi vêtue, le matin, il lui avait fait remarquer, en rigolant, qu'il allait finir par être jaloux si elle exhibait ainsi les plus jolies parties de son corps. Devant le compliment à peine caché, Rachel avait rougi. Sans très bien savoir pourquoi, Puck s'était senti bien, devant son air gêné. Qu'elle ait été touchée par l'un de ses bons mots était agréable. Il s'était soudainement ― et furtivement ― important.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il, tout en refermant son étui.  
― Alors je pense que tu es très talentueux Noah, dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » ajouta-t-elle, un cahier en main. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, encore aux prises avec sa guitare, avant de réaliser brusquement que ce qu'elle tenait était à lui. Et qu'il tenait à ce que ça reste en lieu sûr, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il se redressa vivement et avança, décidé à reprendre son bien. « Donne-moi ça ! » fit-il, nerveux. Rachel le dévisagea, étonnée et intriguée. Noah Puckerman, _nerveux_ ? Il venait, inconsciemment, de piquer sa curiosité. Elle se tourna à moitié et ouvrit le carnet. Une dizaine de secondes lui fut nécessaire pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. « Tu écris ! Oh mon dieu, et tu composes aussi ! Noah, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? demanda-t-elle.  
― Rends-moi ça, grogna-t-il, éludant sa question. Donne-moi ça Berry ou je te jure que―  
― Ces chansons sont―  
― Nulles, je sais, la coupa-t-il. Maintenant donne-le moi ! »  
Elle secoua la tête, sans le regarder, le nez dans son calepin, tournant au hasard les pages. Bordel, ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante ! Il avança encore et tendit les doigts pour, avouons-le, lui arracher son cahier des mains. Vive, Rachel déplia le bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il fronça brièvement les sourcils. Ah, elle voulait jouer ? « Oh, très bien » fit-il avant de se pencher sur elle. Il captura ses lèvres avec une douceur délicieuse. Surprise, Rachel se ressaisit cependant rapidement. On les regardait, elle ne pouvait donc pas repousser Noah sans risquer de compromettre leur couverture. Et puis, en avait-elle seulement envie ? Pas vraiment, non. Se tournant tout à fait vers lui, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et, l'attirant à elle, approfondit leur baiser. Du bout de la langue, elle caressa ses lèvres avant de passer leur frontière. Incroyablement consciente de la proximité du corps de son camarade, la jeune fille sentit sa main droite effleurer sa taille avant de prendre appui sur le clavier et brusquement, le piano crachota quelques fausses notes. Rien, pourtant, ne les dérangea. Sa main gauche vint se loger dans le creux de ses reins et la poussa encore vers lui, réduisant au néant l'espace qui les séparait. Le cœur de Rachel s'affola. Non, non, non, non, ça ne devait pas tourner comme ça.  
Haletante, elle délaissa subitement sa bouche et baissa la tête, les joues roses. Ce baiser l'avait surprise, trop surprise. Elle avait déjà embrassé Noah pourtant. Mais pas comme ça. C'était différent, comme si quelque chose avait changé. Or, rien n'avait changé. Rien ne devait changer. Elle était amoureuse de Finn, de Finn, seulement de Finn. Tout ça n'était qu'une comédie, un mensonge destiné à remettre son ex-petit-ami dans le droit chemin, pas à la faire, elle, passer à autre chose. Bon sang. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle et vite. Mais là, actuellement, tout ce dont Rachel avait besoin, c'était s'enfuir. Si elle restait trop proche de Puck, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa détermination et de son dévouement pour Finn. Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang, comment pouvait-il l'embrasser comme ça ? Comme si elle était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, comme si elle était la _dernière_ fille sur Terre, comme si il ressentait un besoin viscéral de posséder ses lèvres. Oh, non. Il était exclu qu'elle recommence. Du moins en privé. En public, elle pouvait maîtriser. « Je.. je.. il faut que j'y aille ! » lâcha-t-elle avant de se lever précipitamment, manquant de le bousculer. Il la dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? « Ber― » Elle l'interrompit, levant une main impérieuse pour le faire taire. « J'ai beaucoup à faire, j'ai un cours de danse dans dix minutes, le dîner à préparer pour mes papas, et il faut que je revois la partition, c'est un peu trop aigue pour toi et il y a aussi ce devoir d'espagnol que nous a demandé monsieur Shuester et j'ai tellement.. NON ! cria-t-elle lorsqu'il avança, déterminer à lui couper le sifflet en l'embrassant à nouveau. Non, n'approche pas, je.. je.. tiens, tiens, ton carnet. Désolée, je.. je vais y aller d'accord ? Oui, oui, il faut que j'y aille.. » Et elle continua à marmonner, parlant toute seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut sortie de la salle de musique. A la fois surpris et intrigué, Puck fixait stupidement la porte par laquelle elle venait de s'en aller, son cahier à la main. Sérieusement, pourquoi avait-elle réagi de la sorte ? Il jouait son rôle à merveille ! Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Peut-être avait-elle senti qu'il commençait à y prendre goût ? Enfin, sérieusement, quel type normalement constitué n'aurait pas aimé jouer le petit-ami d'une fille comme Rachel ? D'accord, elle était un peu effrayante parfois et il aurait mieux valu qu'elle naisse muette mais elle savait être sympa et, il fallait l'avouer, elle était canon, malgré ses choix vestimentaires absolument immondes. C'était là un point non-négligeable. Il l'aimait bien, dans le fond. Jamais elle ne l'avait traité de looser et depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle avait toujours semblé croire en lui. Pas comme on croit en la sale note qu'on obtiendra après un contrôle foiré. Non, elle croyait en lui, elle croyait vraiment en lui. Comme on croit en Dieu. Ou presque. Alors quoi, il était censé garder ça pour lui et ne prendre aucun plaisir là-dedans ? Merde, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir souffert et, quitte à lui servir presque de toy boy, autant à ce qu'il y gagne au change lui aussi.

Kurt et les deux filles avaient assisté au baiser langoureux qu'avaient échangé Puck et Rachel puis à la fuite de celle-ci sans rien dire. Ils étaient aussi surpris les uns que les autres, même si les raisons de leur étonnement différaient. « Oh mon dieu » finit par dire Mercedes, rompant le silence. Elle se tourna vers Kurt. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, avant de s'avouer de concert : « tu avais raison ! » Il y eut un bref silence gêné avant qu'ils ne pouffent de rire. Tina les rappela à l'ordre. Puckerman était toujours dans la salle de chant et il pouvait les entendre. Si il venait, sans doute se poserait-il des questions. Les adolescents s'éloignèrent donc, déambulant dans le couloir désert. Kurt attrapa ses deux amies par le bras. « Oh my Gucci, vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ? fit-il, encore sous le choc.  
― Oui ! Oh mon dieu, répéta Mercedes.  
― Ils sont vraiment ensemble, alors, supposa Tina, pensive. C'est plutôt bien, nan ? Elle a l'air heureuse depuis qu'elle est avec Puck et on sait tous qu'une Rachel Berry heureuse…  
― Est une Rachel Berry généreuse, termina son amie. Et plutôt normale, d'ailleurs. Avoir un solo sera plus simple, si elle n'est plus uniquement préoccupée par elle-même.  
― Mh, je ne serais pas aussi confiant, si j'étais à ta place, rétorqua Kurt. Ça m'a tout de même l'air un peu louche, leur histoire...  
― Sérieusement ? Tu as vu comment elle l'a embrassé ? fit Mercedes. Elle a beau être bonne actrice, je―  
― Et comment elle s'est enfuie juste après ! l'interrompit-il, vaguement agacé. A mon avis, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et même pas du tout.  
― Ce qui veut dire ?  
― Ce qui veut dire, ma chère demoiselle Jones, que Rachel et Puck se fichent de nous mais qu'ils sont en train de tomber tous seuls dans le panneau, expliqua Kurt, d'une voix guillerette. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, ajouta-t-il.  
― Pardon ? lâcha Mercedes, presque choquée.  
― Tu l'as dis toi-même, une Rachel Berry heureuse est une Rachel Berry généreuse, rappela son ami, alors si tu tiens à avoir tes solos, tu vas marcher dans mon plan »  
Elle échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Tina. Kurt avait raison, elles en étaient conscientes toutes les deux. Mais, sérieusement, agir pour le bien et l'équilibre sentimental de Rachel Berry ? Même si elles y gagnaient au change, ça restait étrange, très étrange. Tina soupira. « Allons-y.  
― Solos, nous voilà ! » chantonna Kurt.

* * *

Un chapitre court, certes, mais nécessaire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avant de partir, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez :)


	4. chapitre quatre

Hello hello ! Premièrement, désolée pour le délai, entre les histoires de coeur, les vacances et les examens blancs qui approchent, j'ai dû laisser un peu entre parenthèses les fanfics. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il faudra certainement attendre la nouvelle année pour avoir le chapitre quatre de ma seconde fanfic sur Puck et Rachel, **a game of give and take. **Deuxièmement, merci, merci, MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir, d'autant que cette histoire avait déjà été publiée avant. J'espère continuer à vous faire plaisir. Et pour finir, ce chapitre peut choquer les âmes sensibles. Si vous n'avez pas l'âge et/ou que vous ne vous sentez pas de lire une scène érotique, eh bah.. vous savez où se troue la croix rouge ;)

_DISCLAIMER_ → GLEE est une série de la FOX, créée par RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan et Brad Falchuck).

_RATING_ → M, définitivement M.

* * *

La fête battait son plein chez les Hummel. Kurt, profitant de l'absence de son père, avait organisé une soirée en l'honneur de Mercedes, dont c'était l'anniversaire. Comme toujours, il avait vu les choses en grand, en très grand. La moitié de McKinley s'était vue offrir une invitation. Et bien que la plupart des invités n'aient eu que très peu de considération pour Mercedes, ils étaient tous venus. Une fête était toujours l'occasion de s'amuser un peu et de sortir du train-train lycéen. D'autant que la maison des Hummel comptait parmi les plus vieilles et donc les plus vastes de Lima. Aussi, lorsque les invitations avaient-elles été lancées, nombreux avaient été ceux à sauter sur l'occasion. Parmi ceux-là se trouvait Puck. Cette soirée arrivait à point nommé. Toute leur comédie, à Rachel et lui, commençait à lui peser. Il supportait de moins en moins ce petit jeu. Il devenait trop réel, trop important. Et après ce que Quinn lui avait fait, il ne voulait en aucun cas refaire confiance à une fille. Surtout pas à Rachel. Sous ses airs de petite fille sage, c'était une nana ambitieuse, prête à tout pour réussir et il savait que cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux s'il s'avisait de tomber am― de s'attacher à elle. Par ailleurs, ce n'était pas une fille pour lui. Elle était probablement la seule personne qui pourrait tirer de ce trou. Lui allait finir sa vie ici. C'était clair, c'était écrit. Qui était-il pour tenter d'interférer dans sa destinée ?

Malgré elle, Rachel n'avait pu détacher ses yeux de la porte, attendant l'arrivée de Noah. Elle était arrivée tôt, déposée par un de ses papas auxquels elle avait assuré qu'elle resterait sobre et qu'elle trouverait le moyen de revenir. Ce serait simple : elle n'aimait pas boire. Mais elle savait qu'il n'en était pas de même pour lui et qu'il allait très certainement falloir qu'elle le ramène. Certes, il serait étrange de conduire sa fourgonnette, surtout si il était assis sur le siège passager mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse se mettre, ivre, au volant. Mais il tardait à arriver et, fatalement, elle avait fini un verre à la main. Elle avait oublié qui lui avait fourré le grand gobelet rouge dans les mains, tout ce dont elle était à présent consciente, c'était que Finn et Quinn étaient assis non loin d'elle, sur un canapé, et tentaient probablement de battre un quelconque record en apnée. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que leurs lèvres s'étaient dessoudées. C'était _dégoûtant_. Ils auraient pu avoir un peu de considération pour elle, tout de même. L'air mauvais, appuyée contre un mur, elle les fixait par-dessus son verre, marmonnant dans sa barbe. De là où elle se trouvait, Rachel était capable de capter les quelques mots qu'ils échangeaient et ce, malgré la musique ― il faut avouer qu'elle était vraiment très, très près et que, pour sa défense, Brittany (laquelle devait également rester sobre et avait donc choisi de discuter un peu avec elle) l'avait abandonnée là, seule. Ce que la jeune fille parvenait à entendre ajoutait à sa colère et son malaise. « .. et tu as toujours, toujours été la seule, Q, bredouilla Finn en rompant leur baiser. Je veux dire, tu es LA fille quoi. C'est.. tu vois ? Y'a que toi, y'a jamais eu que toi, y'aura jamais que toi.. » Le sourire de plaisir qui se lisait sur les lèvres de la cheerleader ne trompait personne quant à la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Rachel comprit soudain un fait important : ils s'étaient trompés. Noah et elle. Ils s'étaient _trompés_ sur toute la ligne. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Quinn et Finn étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à blesser qui que ce soit. Ils étaient amoureux. Et elle, Rachel, n'était plus rien.

Muette de stupeur, elle détacha ses yeux du couple et ravala ses larmes en vidant d'une traite son verre. Elle hoqueta en sentant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge. « Ho, ho, Berry, ça va ? » Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour lui parler ainsi. Elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Puck. Il posa une main sur son épaule, les sourcils froncés, la mine inquiète. Elle hocha la tête avec un vague sourire. « Je.. oui, merci Noah, murmura-t-elle, je vais.. bien, continua-t-elle avant d'ajouter brutalement : embrasse-moi ! » Il la dévisagea en souriant, croyant qu'elle plaisantait puis, agacée, Rachel répéta sa requête. Il l'observa comme si elle était folle. Elle était sérieuse là ? OK, ils étaient en public et ils jouaient toujours au petit couple modèle mais.. là, comme ça, avec Hudson à côté ? Sérieusement ?

Excédée par ses tergiversations, la jeune fille prit les choses en main et, de sa main libre, elle crocheta son cou avant de l'attirer à elle. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent sans douceur et, bientôt, sa petite langue passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Plus surpris qu'autre chose, Puck se laissa faire docilement, enserrant sa taille. Elle étouffa mal un gémissement lorsqu'il mordilla ses lèvres. En l'entendant gémir, il dut se faire violence pour rester calme. « Ber― Rach, arr― Rachel, arrête » balbutia-t-il contre sa bouche. Front contre front, ils s'observèrent un instant. Les joues de l'adolescente s'étaient joliment colorées. En son for intérieur, elle savait qu'elle ne jouait pas, qu'elle ne jouait _plus_. Elle était consciente qu'elle n'avait pas embrassé Noah parce que Finn était là, du moins, pas pour attirer son attention. Pour oublier, peut-être. Pour que les mots prononcés par son ex-petit-ami une minute plus tôt s'efface de sa mémoire. Elle soupira. « Je suis navrée Noah, murmura-t-elle, je vais rentrer et te laisser profiter de la fête mais ne bois pas trop, d'accord ? Il faudra qu'on parle demain parce que je pense sincèrement que nous al― » Il la coupa, reprenant ses lèvres. Sans qu'elle comprenne réellement pourquoi, son estomac effectua un bond périlleux. Presque malgré elle, Rachel esquissa un sourire, rendant son baiser au joueur de foot. L'une de ses mains vint se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre s'était collée au mur contre lequel il l'avait coincée. Son verre vide toujours en main, la jeune fille l'enlaça maladroitement de son bras libre, l'une de ses jambes ― la droite ― caressant celles de Puck. « Putain mais trouvez-vous une chambre ! » lança Santana en prenant son verre à Rachel avant de les pousser vers les escaliers. A ces mots, Rachel rompit leur baiser. Était-elle prête ? Était-elle _réellement_ prête ? Depuis près d'un an, elle se répétait qu'elle se réservait pour Finn, que lui seul pourrait la toucher. Toutefois, ces derniers temps, chaque fois que Noah l'avait embrassée, il y avait eu ces papillons, dans son ventre, et cette faiblesse au creux des cuisses. Elle était prête. Prête pour _lui_. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle lut dans ses prunelles une sollicitude et une douceur qui l'émurent. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. Rachel hocha la tête, à présent convaincue. Elle était prête. Prête pour lui. Pas pour un autre, pour _lui_.

Il sut, au moment où elle passa à nouveau les bras autour de son cou, qu'elle ne cherchait plus à simuler. Qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui en l'embrassant. Qu'elle _était_ à lui. Et pas à Hudson. Lequel était, d'ailleurs, un foutu crétin pour l'avoir laissée tomber.

Dans les escaliers menant au premier étage, ils trébuchèrent mais à aucun moment ne se lâchèrent. La jeune fille savait qu'elle était capable de changer d'avis d'un moment à l'autre si les lèvres de Puck quittaient les siennes. Hors, elle n'en avait pas envie. Mais s'il rompait leur baiser, s'il la laissait se rendre compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de fuir. Parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle crevait de trouille, il le sentait. « Ssh, calme-toi » murmura-t-il, contre sa bouche, avant de le pousser dans la première pièce sur leur droite. Fort heureusement, c'était une chambre. Dieu était avec eux ce soir. A cette pensée, il esquissa un sourire. Qui se renforça lorsqu'il sentit les petites mains de la jeune fille s'attaquer à la ceinture de son jean. Mais, nerveuse, elle en devenait maladroite et il dût rapidement prendre le relais. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Rachel logea sa tête dans son cou, mordillant et suçotant la peau tendre. Il écoperait sans doute d'une marque. Peu importe.

Sa main glissa dans le dos de Rachel, la collant à lui. Elle gémit en sentant à quel point il avait envie d'elle. En cet instant précis, il lui était impossible de l'ignorer. « Je t'en prie, Noah, bredouilla-t-elle dans son oreille alors qu'il tâtonnait dans son dos à la recherche de la fermeture Éclair de sa robe, j'ai besoin d―je―j'ai.. s'il te plaît.. » Le reste de sa phrase, tout aussi inintelligible, se perdit en route. Fébrile, elle vibrait presque contre lui. Puck dût à nouveau faire un effort considérable pour garder à l'esprit qu'elle était vierge, qu'il lui fallait être doux avec elle, et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas la prendre là, maintenant, contre la porte de cette chambre qui n'était par ailleurs pas à lui. « Noah ! » appela-t-elle à nouveau. Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, un peu gonflée, brillante de sa salive. Sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Elle le fixait avec une intensité que ne démentait pas sa nervosité. Il restait deux ou trois secondes à la regarder avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Elle s'offrit totalement dans ce baiser, lui accordant un accès total à sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue comme jamais, auparavant, elle ne l'avait fait.

Lorsque Puck trouva enfin la fermeture de sa robe, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation de surprise. Sentir sa main caresser la peau nue de son dos était une sensation nouvelle. Et agréable malgré la rugosité des doigts de Puck. Il fit glisser la robe de ses épaules puis de ses hanches. Elle tomba sur le sol dans un bruissement de tissus. Rachel frissonna. Ses mains exploraient sans gêne aucune le torse de Puck, soulignant les muscles qui se contractaient sur son passage. « Rach.. , murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle agrippa l'ourlet de son tee-shirt avant de tenter de lui ôter. Rachel, tu― » Elle posa sa main droite sur ses lèvres, le coupant, et secoua la tête, un sourire tendre éclairant son visage. « Ne dis rien Noah, ne dis rien du tout.. je suis sûre de moi » souffla-t-elle. Il lui rendit son sourire. Doucement, sans cesser qu'un court instant de le regarder dans les yeux, elle le débarrassa de son tee-shirt. Intensément consciente de son contact, de son odeur, de sa proximité, Rachel caressa ses bras, remontant lentement à ses épaules. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et déposa de légers baisers sur sa clavicule. Puck passa un bras autour de sa taille, resserrant son étreinte, et l'autre autour de ses épaules. « Je suis sûre de moi Noah » répéta-t-elle avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. A nouveau, elle crocheta son cou et, cette fois-ci, il la souleva. Lorsque ses jambes fines enserrèrent sa taille, Puck ne put retenir un grognement de satisfaction. Il la souleva sans effort. « No-ah » gémit-elle, dans son cou. Ils échouèrent un peu plus loin, sur un lit encore fait. Il inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Il s'agissait de _Rachel_, bon sang, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Il n'avait pas le droit de rater quoi que ce soit. Elle s'en souviendrait probablement toute sa vie. Hors de question qu'il gâche quoi que ce soit et lui laisse un mauvais souvenir.

Avec une infinie douceur, ses mains s'égarèrent sur son ventre et dans ses cheveux bruns. Ils avaient un vague parfum fruité que Puck ne parvint pas à identifier totalement. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur sa mâchoire. Il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à bouger, gêné par son érection qui se faisait douloureuse. Mais il continuait lentement, accentuant ses caresses. Passant une main dans son dos, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge qui rejoignit sans attendre le reste de leurs vêtements sur le sol. Elle s'arqua contre lui lorsque l'une de ses grandes mains effleura le tissu humide de sa culotte de petite fille. Confuse, Rachel avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, là, _maintenant_. Tendue de toute part, elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'était déplacé dans son corps et battait à présent au creux de ses cuisses, à l'endroit exact où il l'avait touchée. Un long frisson de plaisir la secoua. Qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il la caresse, qu'il fasse quelque chose bon sang, ou elle n'allait plus pouvoir répondre d'elle-même. « NoahNoahNoahNoahNoaaaah » gémit-elle en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Ses petites mains coururent sur la peau chaude de l'adolescent et, agrippant ses épaules, le tirèrent à elle. Elle avait besoin de lui. Besoin de le sentir sur elle, _en_ elle.

Constatant avec joie l'effet heureux que produisait ses caresses sur la jeune fille, Puck se redressa sur un coude et, se penchant sur elle, prit possession de ses lèvres. Il mordilla ses lèvres tandis que sa main libre titillait son intimité. Elle frémissait sous l'audace de ses doigts. « Je vais te faire crier mon nom jusqu'à ce que tu oublies le tien, B » murmura-t-il en passant de sa bouche à son oreille, qu'il effleura de son nez. A présent, Rachel balbutiait des bouts de phrase inintelligibles, entrecoupées par les répétitions incessantes et saccadées de son prénom. Difficile de mentir, Puck aimait ça. L'entendre le supplier, l'entendre gémir son nom. Noah Noah Noah Noaaaaah. Elle le chanta presque quand il la défit de son dernier sous-vêtement. Puis elle sembla prendre conscience du fait qu'il n'existait plus aucune barrière, qu'elle avait tout abandonné pour apparaître là, nue devant lui. Immédiatement, l'adolescente tenta de couvrir son corps, exposé aux regards de son camarade, de ses mains. Il eut un sourire un peu amusé mais tendre face à sa réaction. « Aie confiance Rach » souffla-t-il en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Raide, elle parvint néanmoins à se détendre sous la pression exigeante de ses lèvres. Ses bras fins quittèrent son propre corps pour venir enlacer du garçon. Elle caressa ses abdominaux du bout des doigts de sa main droite, son autre main accrochée à son cou. « Aie confiance » répéta-t-il avant de se déplacer légèrement. Rachel ne put s'empêcher de frémir en sentant son large corps recouvrir le sien. Elle ferma les yeux et glissa ses mains dans le dos de Puck. « T―tu, tu, tu portes toujours ton.. ton.. nom de Dieu » jura-t-elle, la tête baissée, fixant le bas-ventre de Puckerman. Les joues rouges, Rachel releva vivement la tête. Il ne portait plus son boxer. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion d'observer un sexe masculin avec autant de.. _précision_. Et autant dire qu'elle était plus qu'impressionnée. Puck haussa un sourcil moqueur. « Un souci Berry ? demanda-t-il avant de parsemer sa mâchoire de baisers. Attends, ne bouge pas » ajouta-t-il. Rachel fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, il s'écarta quelques secondes et attrapa son portefeuille dans une des poches de son jean. Relevant un peu la tête, elle le vit en extirper un préservatif. Sans réfléchir, elle arrêta son geste. « N-non, murmura-t-elle.  
― Quoi ? Non, je ne―  
― Je prends la pilule Noah, le coupa-t-elle, depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec un ton confiant. Je.. j'ai envie de.. je veux te sentir, bredouilla-t-elle ensuite, le plus près possible » précisa-t-elle en rougissant encore plus. Il s'agissait là de leur plus longue conversation de la soirée mais elle n'avait jamais été plus gênée qu'à ce moment-là. Lui révéler ce dont elle avait intimement besoin était profondément déstabilisant.

Immobile, le préservatif en main, Puck dévisagea la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés. Allongée sur le dos, les mains jointes sur son ventre, elle le regardait intensément, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Pourtant, malgré sa gêne apparente, il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur de détermination tranquille qui convint le garçon. Ils n'auraient pas de problème. Pas d'imprévus. Pas de bébé. Pas cette fois. Il lâcha le préservatif sans même prendre la peine de le remettre à sa place initiale et s'allongea sur elle. « Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal » la prévint-il avec sollicitude avant de l'embrasser. Il voulait que tout se passe bien, il voulait que tout soit parfait, il voulait qu'elle n'ait rien à regretter lorsqu'elle y repenserait plus tard. Avec Rachel, il n'avait pas envie de jouer les gros bras. Il fallait être doux et patient. La traiter comme elle le méritait. Comme une princesse.

Touchée par ses attentions et les précautions qu'il prenait vis-à-vis d'elle, l'adolescente sourit. Le sang battait fort à ses tempes. Elle était nerveuse et ne craignait qu'une chose : ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais ceci, elle l'avait voulu, elle l'avait provoqué. Elle était sûre de son choix : ce _devait_ être Noah. Le cœur pulsant à tout rompre, elle rompit leur baiser et, plongeant dans ses yeux si verts, elle hocha la tête. Elle était prête.

A présent, Puck s'en rendait compte, il était lui-même anxieux. Il avait peur de lui faire mal, peur de l'effrayer aussi, peur de mal agir. Mais lorsqu'elle planta son regard sombre dans le sien, il sut que tout se passerait bien. Les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, il prit une longue inspiration avant de la pénétrer lentement. Elle tressaillit légèrement, fermant les yeux. Ses lèvres s'étaient crispées. « Rachel ? » l'entendit-elle l'appeler. Noah l'avait prévenue mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être surprise par la douleur. Ce n'était pas insupportable mais elle n'aurait pas cru que ça puisse faire _si_ mal. Rachel était une fille rationnelle et organisée. Des recherches à propos de la première fois, elle en avait faite. Sur internet, on trouvait de tout : du témoignage de filles traumatisées à la vidéo d'expérimentées qui clamait que l'hymen n'était rien d'autre qu'un minuscule fragment de peau que perdre n'occasionnait pas de douleur. Elle avait fini par ne plus très savoir qui croire et, bien sûr, ce n'était pas à ses papas qu'elle aurait pu poser ce genre de questions. Pas plus à des amies puisque.. eh bien, elle n'avait pas d'amie. Tout comme une mère, d'ailleurs.

Après quelques secondes, cependant, elle finit par s'habituer. Il fallait qu'il bouge. « C-ça va, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant lentement les yeux, ça va Noah » Elle lui adressa un bref sourire. La vérité, c'était surtout qu'à présent, elle ignorait totalement quoi faire. Elle était totalement inexpérimentée. Si elle se révélait mauvaise ? S'il ne parvenait pas à trouver du plaisir avec elle ? Et si― « Oh seigneur » grogna-t-elle lorsqu'il commença à se mouvoir. La sensation était neuve, inédite. Et agréable. Sans réfléchir, elle laissa ses hanches onduler au même rythme. Et elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter.

Depuis Quinn, Rachel était la première vierge dont il partageait le lit. En fait, elle était la seconde fille qu'il avait déflorée. La première fois, ça avait été une véritable catastrophe. Du moins, les conséquences avaient été catastrophiques. De l'acte en lui-même, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Avec Rachel, cette fois, il était certain qu'il garderait chaque détail, chaque regard, chaque caresse, chaque mot ou son qui avait franchi ses lèvres roses en mémoire. Puck était conscient qu'elle avait dû souffrir et que leur appréciation de l'expérience serait probablement différente. Il était rare qu'une fille apprécie sa première fois, non ? Fabray n'avait pas aimé en tout cas. Et Rachel.. Rachel n'avait encore rien dit. Elle le regardait, couchée à côté de lui, depuis une bonne minute. Ils avaient mêlés leurs jambes et l'un des bras de Puck s'était enroulé autour de la fine taille de l'adolescente. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il sentait son haleine tiède chatouiller la peau de son cou. « Merci » souffla-t-elle avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit, s'arrachant à son étreinte. Merci ? Merci ? Elle l'avait remercié ? Il se renfrogna, sans bien savoir pourquoi et, à son tour, se leva. Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Ils s'habillèrent en silence. Lorsqu'elle eut réajusté sa robe, Rachel se tourna vers lui. Elle avait levé le bras et lui tendait la main, comme si.. comme si elle l'attendait, à la manière d'une fille attendant son petit-ami. C'était ce qu'il était, après tout, non ? Enfin.. tout ça était un mensonge. Il en était conscient. Elle ne s'était jetée dans ses bras que par dépit. Parce que Hudson roucoulait avec Quinn. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas supporté de les voir si heureux ce soir. Pas pour lui, pas pour ce qu'il était, pas parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Ils n'étaient même pas amis. C'était juste une putain d'actrice. Et lui un véritable abruti. « Tu viens ? » lança-t-elle. Il acquiesça et contourna le lit ― c'était probablement une chambre d'amis, à la réflexion, vu à quel point elle était impersonnelle ― pour la rejoindre. Puck prit sa main. Elle entremêla leurs doigts et il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur leurs mains enlacées. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Que tout ne se passait pas au mieux ? Merde, ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, rien d'autre à penser. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une mascarade. D'ici quelques jours, Berry retrouverait son foutu preux chevalier, elle serait heureuse et il aurait rempli sa part du marché. Et se retrouverait sans rien. _Avec Quinn, tu seras avec Quinn abruti_. Fabray, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur Fabray. Hudson était l'objectif de Rachel, la cheerleader était le sien.

Sans remarquer l'air concentré qui s'était peint sur les traits de son camarade, l'adolescente l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Là, devant la porte que Puck avait refermée, elle se tourna brusquement et l'embrassa avec une simplicité désarmante. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Juste eux. Rachel et Noah. Noah et Rachel. Surpris en le constatant, Puck resta immobile, se laissant faire. Elle avait posé sa main libre sur son torse, tandis que l'autre serrait ses doigts à les briser. Il étouffa un grognement douloureux contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle augmenta encore la pression. Il savait pertinemment que ça n'irait pas plus loin cette fois mais bordel, elle allait vraiment lui casser un ou plusieurs doigts si elle ne le lâchait pas bientôt. « Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai― je t'ai fait mal Noah ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, lorsqu'il recula brusquement.  
― Si tu pouvais éviter de me broyer la main Rach, ce serait cool, railla-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de se fermer subitement. Tiens, tiens, qui voilà » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Finn, de l'autre côté du couloir, les fixait. Il sortait manifestement des toilettes. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être diplômé de Yale pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer entre Rachel et Puck. Même lui était capable de saisir. Il fronça les sourcils. Jusque-là, il avait été plus ou moins convaincu qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour tenter de le rendre jaloux ― il ne se préoccupait plus de Puck, après tout, il était habitué à le voir essayer de lui prendre ses petites-amies. Mais ce soir, à la voir décoiffée, la robe froissée, tenir la main de son coéquipier en souriant doucement, il comprit qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle était simplement éblouissante, comme si elle scintillait de l'intérieur. Finn refusait de l'envisager mais elle était différente, ce soir. Et ce n'était pas grâce à lui. C'était Puck. Puck lui avait pris sa place. Il lui avait pris ce qui devait lui revenir à lui. Comment avait-il pu ? Et elle ? L'année passée, elle n'avait cessé de répéter qu'elle ne laisserait aucun garçon, même lui ― surtout lui, en fait ― la toucher avant sa vingt-cinquième année. Et là, elle abandonnait tout à Puckerman ? Sérieusement ? Il se rembrunit et passa à côté d'eux pour s'engager dans l'escalier sans s'arrêter. Hors de question d'être poli avec ces deux-là. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rachel hausser un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Mais cette joie vaguement affichée, ce bonheur simple qui faisait briller ses prunelles ne s'adressaient pas à lui. Il le savait. Il avait compris qu'elle avait tourné la page. _Sa_ page.

Interdit, Puck ne bougeait pas, fixant à lui creuser un trou dans le dos son ancien meilleur ami qui s'éloignait. Hudson semblait avoir compris ce qui s'était passé. Le moins qui pouvait être dit, c'était qu'il avait l'air secoué. Sans doute une bonne chose pour leurs affaires. Puck voyait de là l'expression de pleine satisfaction qui se peindrait sur les traits de Berry lorsqu'elle se tournerait vers lui. Elle était en train d'obtenir ce qu'elle avait cherché. Finn lui mangerait bientôt dans la main. Et ils arrêteraient, tous les deux. « Noah ? » l'appela-t-elle. Il se rendit compte qu'il regardait toujours les escaliers avec une certaine dose de colère. Tournant la tête vers Rachel, il fut frappé par la mine paisible et simplement heureuse qu'elle affichait. Comme si être à ses côtés était tout ce qu'elle voulait. _Comme si_. Il arqua un sourcil, l'invitant à parler. « J'aimerais rentrer à la maison, murmura-t-elle en avançant d'un pas pour être tout contre lui, je comprendrai si tu veux rester mais mon papa m'a déposée et je―  
― Viens » dit-il simplement. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être ici. En bas, Finn était sans doute reparti explorer la bouche ― voire la gorge ― de Fabray et il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à ça. Pas sachant que ce type jouait avec les sentiments de Rachel. Ou il allait lui casser la gueule. Et elle lui en voudrait. Puck entraîna donc l'adolescente dans les escaliers.

Kurt, leur hôte, se tenait près de la porte d'entrée, en grande conversation avec Mercedes. Tina avait disparu de leur champ de vision tôt dans la soirée. Sans doute prenait-elle quelques leçons de football avec Mike Chang, lequel paraissait très pressé de passer à la pratique, selon ce qu'ils avaient tous pu constater depuis la rentrée. Mercedes, la première, aperçut le couple qui descendait. Rachel avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Puck et parvenait difficilement à détacher ses yeux des siens. Ils parlaient à voix basse et, malgré le brouhaha environnant, semblaient se comprendre parfaitement. La diva afro-américaine les désigna à son ami d'un bref signe du menton. Hummel jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule avant de revenir rapidement à son amie, un grand sourire illuminant son visage encore un peu poupon. « Je te l'avais dit, pérora-t-il, Puckerman est incapable de rester dans son jean quand il est à proximité d'une fille. Je suis même étonné qu'il ait attendu aussi longtemps.  
― C'est Berry qui m'étonne, moi, intervint Santana qui se tenait non loin de là, je les ai vu tout à l'heure, j'ai cru qu'elle allait lui bouffer le visage. Elle a sans doute plus faim cette fois, ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec un petit sourire entendu.  
― Eurgh, marmotta Mercedes d'un air dégoûté.  
― Élégant San, commenta Kurt en haussant un sourcil, vaguement dédaigneux.  
― C'est la vérité, railla la cheerleader, la température de la pièce a grimpé d'au moins trois degrés quand ils ont commencé à s'embrasser. Même toi tu aurais aimé être à sa place. Hé, Berry ! appela-t-elle ensuite, lorsque leurs deux camarades eurent descendu les dernières marches.  
― Oui Santana ?  
― Je crois que tu as quelque chose là, ricana la brune en désignant son propre cou, puis elle ajouta, alors que Rachel avait plaqué sa main libre ― l'autre tenant toujours fermement la taille de Puck ― là où une très jolie marque rouge commençait à faire son apparition : comment est la déco du premier étage ? Intéressante ? A moins que vous aillez eu autre chose à faire que d'observer le paysage ? »

Sa dernière réflexion fit rougir Rachel jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était donc si évident ? Gênée, elle baissa les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Puck. Fusillant son ex-petite-amie du regard, il entraîna Rachel dehors. La porte claqua. Kurt poussa un profond soupir. « Bon sang Santana, maugréa-t-il, bien joué, maintenant, elle ne nous dira rien.  
― Pas besoin d'embêter Berry pour en apprendre sur les prouesses de Puck au lit, Kurt, ricana l'intéressée, tu peux demander à n'importe quelle fille de McKinley. Sauf peut-être Cohen-Chang. Et Jones. Non ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil pour Mercedes. Laquelle haussa les épaules. Elle n'était sortie que quelques jours avec Puck et, à l'époque, ça avait plutôt agacé la cheerleader. En vérité, depuis quelques temps, Santana était plus sympa avec tout le monde, au glee club ou ailleurs. Oh, elle n'avait rien d'un paisible agneau. Mais ses attaques étaient plus nuancées, moins agressives. Il était clair pour tout le monde qu'à présent, elle ne jouait plus aucun double jeu. Elle était dans la chorale parce qu'elle aimait ça, pas pour satisfaire les plans du coach Sylvester.

« Pour l'amour de Dior, murmura Kurt, fixant un point par-dessus l'épaule des filles, vous avez vu la tête de Finn ?  
― Quoi ? » firent les deux filles d'une même voix avant de se retourner. Lorsqu'elle vit la moue qu'affichait Finn, Santana éclata de rire. Affalé sur le canapé, le quarterback semblait se disputer à voix basse avec Quinn. Il avait la mine grave et fixait le sol, les poings serrés à en avoir les jointures blanches. Manifestement, le beau fixe n'était plus de mise entre le roi et la reine de McKinley. « Vous croyez qu'ils se disputent à propos du Puckleberry ? demanda Mercedes.  
― Puckleberry ? répéta Santana en arquant un sourcil. Vous avez repris le surnom ?  
― Évidemment, Kurt envisage même de passer commande de tee-shirts imprimés à leur effigie, railla l'autre adolescente.  
― Je pense au bien du groupe, répliqua le garçon en haussant négligemment les épaules. Quand Rachel et Puckerman auront pris conscience qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, toutes ces histoires avec Finn et Quinn seront finis. Exit les drama queens !  
― Et tu crois qu'ils ont besoin d'aide pour le comprendre ? demanda Santana, les sourcils vaguement froncés avant d'ajouter, devant le regard entendu de Kurt : team Puckleberry ?  
― Team Puckleberry ! » reprirent les deux autres. Le même sourire brillait sur leurs trois visages. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Rachel et Puck n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Ils n'étaient plus seuls dans cette histoire. Leurs amis avaient décidés de s'en mêler.

* * *

Et n'oubliez qu'une review fait toujours, toujours, TOUJOURS très plaisir. Joyeux Noël et bonne année !


	5. chapitre cinq

Désolée, désolée, désolée pour ce délai. J'vous aaaaaime et un gros, gros, GROS merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est juste adorable et ça fait vraiment chaud à mon p'tit coeur d'artichaut !

_DISCLAIMER_ → GLEE est une série de la FOX, créée par RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan et Brad Falchuck). _Need You Now _est une chanson de Lady Antebellum.

_RATING_ → M, définitivement M.

* * *

Un week-end. Deux jours. Quarante-huit heures. Elle avait eu tout ce temps-là pour réfléchir. Depuis qu'il l'avait ramené chez elle ce fameux vendredi soir, Rachel n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Et étrangement, Puck en avait éprouvé une colère manifeste. Bordel. D'une autre fille, ça ne l'aurait pas surpris, ça ne l'aurait même pas vexé. Mais il s'agissait de Rachel, merde. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle était importante à ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle était importante. Être laissé sur le carreau comme ça n'était pas agréable. Pourtant, il avait essayé de l'appeler. Il avait téléphoné chez elle. Leroy, l'un de ses pères, avait répondu très évasivement à ses questions. Il lui avait dit que Rachel était souffrante, qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre d'appel. Alors Puck l'avait appelée sur son portable. Et était tombé sur le répondeur après une seule sonnerie. C'était plutôt significatif : Rachel ne voulait pas lui parler. Et ça faisait clairement chier.

Il avait résolu, dès que le réveil avait sonné lundi matin, d'aller plus tôt au lycée pour lui parler. Elle arrivait toujours avant tout le monde, Dieu seul savait pourquoi. Généralement, lui arrivait en dernier, souvent ― toujours ― en retard. Mais ce matin-là, il se hâta tant pour être en avance que sa camionnette fut l'un des premiers véhicules sur le parking du lycée. La voiture de Rachel, une petite allemande rouge, était garée non loin de là. Il esquissa un sourire. Elle devait probablement être à son casier, à organiser ses cours de la journée. Cette fois, Rachel ne pourrait pas l'envoyer sur son répondeur. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui explique ce qui ne tournait pas rond. Ce qu'il avait foiré vendredi soir pour qu'elle fuit ainsi. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter d'ignorer les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne lui parlait pas. C'était difficile, comme situation. Elle était devenue une amie, pour ne pas dire sa meilleure amie. Et des amis, Puck n'en avait plus beaucoup depuis qu'on avait appris, à McKinley, que c'était lui qui avait mis Quinn Fabray enceinte. Les gars de l'équipe de foot ne lui parlaient que lorsque c'était extrêmement nécessaire. Les cheerios se montraient moins réceptives à ses charmes. Restaient les gleeks. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. La plupart le voyait encore comme un crétin de footballeur, un imbécile incapable de faire autre chose que sauter tout ce qui bouge. Il était capable de gérer les préjugés. Mais avec Rachel à ses côtés, il avait eu l'impression de se sentir mieux, de plus supporter les chuchotements sur son passage. Avec sa main dans la sienne, c'était plus simple. Et si elle lui ôtait ça.. il ignorait comme il réagirait.

Il l'aperçue immédiatement, occupée à vider son sac dans son casier. Elle portait une petite robe courte et, chose étonnante, elle n'avait ni collants à la couleur criarde, ni chaussettes hautes de grand-mère. La coupe mettait en valeur le galbe de sa poitrine et il ne put qu'apprécier la vision de ses jambes alors qu'elle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper quelque chose. Arrivé derrière elle, il passa une main possessive au creux de sa taille avant de prendre le cahier qu'elle cherchait, au fond de son casier. « Oh bonjour Noah, fit-elle, sans oser croiser son regard.  
― Salut Rach, répondit-il avec entrain, ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il ensuite, le cahier toujours en main.  
― Je.. Pardon ?.. Oh ! oui, oui, je vais bien. Mieux, se reprit-elle avec un sourire un peu tordu. Voudrais-tu me le donner, s'il te plaît Noah ?  
― Je me suis inquiété, précisa-t-il en ignorant sa question, je pensais que tu appellerais. Ou au moins que tu répondrais à mes coups de téléphone.  
― J'ai été malade Noah, bredouilla Rachel, consciente que son mensonge ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Donne-moi mon cahier.  
― Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? lâcha-t-il brusquement, les doigts crispés sur ledit cahier. C'est quoi ton problème ? poursuivit-il, maudissant ce bref accent désespéré qui pointait dans sa voix.  
― Mais.. enfin, Noah, rien du tout ! Donne-moi mon cahier, c'est―  
― Arrête Berry ! Tu as refusé de me parler tout le week-end ! C'est quoi ? Tu regrettes, c'est ça ? Il suffit de me le dire hein, ça va, je sais bien que t'aurais préféré que ce soit Finnocence » cracha-t-il.

Les joues de Rachel s'étaient colorées de rouge. Elle lâcha son sac sur le sol et leva, vive, une main qu'elle abattit sur la joue de Puck. Surpris, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais resta muet de stupeur. Elle.. elle l'avait frappé, _elle_, si farouchement opposée à la violence ? Elle venait de lui coller une gifle ? Bon sang. « Si je regrettais ce qui s'est passé, sache que tu aurais été le premier à le savoir Noah Puckerman, répliqua-t-elle vertement, parce que tu serais mort ! » Elle avait levé vers lui un menton fier et, les mains sur les hanches, le fusillait du regard. Quel crétin ! Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Si elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler, c'était parce que.. parce que.. parce qu'elle avait _aimé_ ce qui s'était passé, vendredi. Chaque fois qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, durant les quarante-huit heures qui avaient suivi, elle l'avait revu, penché sur elle, avec ce petit sourire en coin, cette lueur de désir dans les yeux. Elle avait refusé de lui adresser la parole parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Bon sang, il l'avait vue dans le plus simple appareil, il l'avait touchée comme jamais personne avant lui ne l'avait fait. Il avait eu des gestes, des mots que personne, pas même Finn, n'avait eu pour elle. Pour être franche, Rachel avait été bouleversée par cette soirée. Elle était bien consciente qu'il n'en avait pas été de même pour lui puisqu'il était amoureux de Quinn et qu'il avait, par ailleurs, plus d'expérience. Elle n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Noah en avait connu beaucoup et, Rachel en était certaine, la majorité de ces filles savaient comment satisfaire et faire plaisir à un garçon. Elle, elle ignorait tout, absolument tout. Elle se sentait idiote. Et penser que Noah n'avait pas apprécié autant qu'elle cette nuit-là la remplissait de honte.

Confuse, elle baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le frapper. « Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser son sac.  
― Rachel.. » soupira-t-il avant de se baisser à son tour. Le bref sourire qui passa sur le visage de l'adolescente ne lui échappa pas. Elle aimait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, ce qui était plutôt rare. Chaque fois, il y avait ce demi-sourire furtif qu'elle cherchait à lui cacher. Et cette fois-ci, il sentit son cœur tressauter devant ce sourire. C'était agréable. Même si généralement, il avait du mal à se plier à l'exercice, Puck décida cependant de faire un effort. « Rachel, je.. je voudrais juste comprendre, avoua-t-il piteusement en se redressant alors qu'elle avait repris son sac. Je sais que tu.. enfin, que tu aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement.  
― Non, Noah, c'était.. d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas parfait, concéda-t-elle en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Mais j'ai aimé ce qui s'est passé. Pas toi ? » ajouta-t-elle ensuite d'une petite voix. A cet instant, un déclic s'effectua chez Puck. Il venait de comprendre. C'était donc de sa réaction dont elle avait eu peur ? Elle avait cru qu'il n'avait pas apprécié cette soirée ? Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et il se pencha vers elle. « J'ai trouvé ça génial » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Sous la douceur de ses lèvres, Rachel se laissa aller contre lui. Il ne chercha pas à la brusquer, ni à dominer, au contraire. C'était chaste, c'était beau. C'était _vrai_. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer au petit couple modèle, Puck eut l'impression fugace qu'ils ne jouaient pas, qu'ils ne jouaient plus. Rachel, elle, avait déjà oublié leur comédie, Finn et Quinn. Elle ne songeait qu'à sa bouche contre celle de Noah, qu'à la main qu'il avait glissée dans son dos et à celle qui tenait sa nuque, qu'à son contact. Elle était habitée par le souvenir de sa première nuit dans ses bras et par l'envie, forte et tenace, de reproduire l'expérience.

Le flash d'un appareil photo les sépara. A quelques mètres d'eux se tenait Jacob Ben-Israël. Puck fronça les sourcils. Que leur voulait ce misérable petit insecte ? « Dégage, cracha-t-il, ou tu vas finir dans cette putain de poubelle !  
― Noah !  
― Un commentaire, Rachel Berry ? suggéra le blogueur en mettant son magnétophone sous le nez de la jeune fille. Ta relation avec Finn Hudson est définitivement terminée ou comptes-tu le rendre jaloux avec les étalons de McKinley High ? D'ailleurs, Rachel, je suis certain que je pourrais―  
― Berry n'est pas célibataire, Ben-Israel, grogna Puck avant d'entourer les épaules de Rachel d'un bras protecteur, voire possessif.  
― Eh quand bien même je le serais, tu n'es absolument pas ce qu'on peut appeler un étalon Jacob. Tu es un obsédé sexuel dégoûtant et je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas encore perdu l'ouïe à force de te masturber ! » ajouta l'adolescente avec dédain et, il faut l'avouer, un certain dégoût.

Ils le plantèrent là pour rejoindre leur première salle de classe de la journée. Rachel comprit alors qu'elle avait sous les yeux un fait plutôt inhabituel. Ils avaient mathématiques ce matin. Et généralement, Puck séchait ces heures-là. Intriguée, elle leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard, posé, l'espace de quelques secondes, sur elle. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil. Il y avait dans les prunelles chocolat de Berry une lueur d'intérêt qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. C'était comme si elle le regardait d'un œil neuf. Et c'était perturbant. « Je suis contente que tu sois là Noah, répondit-elle simplement comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
― Au fait.. tu es prête ? » continua-t-il, de bonne humeur, alors qu'ils étaient parvenus à leur salle. La cloche n'avait pas encore sonnée. En vérité, ils avaient presque dix minutes avant le début des cours. Rachel s'adossa au mur, dévisageant Noah, face à elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Prête à quoi ? Ils avaient déjà sauté le pas. Ils― « Les auditions, B. Notre duo, expliqua-t-il. Quoi, tu avais oublié ? dit-il ensuite, amusé par son air ahuri.  
― Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que.. avec tout ça, la fête et, mh, toi, nous, je―  
― Tu es toute rouge » se moqua Puck en se rapprochant. Il s'appuya d'un bras contre le mur contre lequel elle se tenait. Il était très près, trop près. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, fraîche et masculine, et son souffle chatouillait la peau de son cou alors qu'il s'était penché. Son pauvre petit cœur eut un raté. « Je te trouve très mignonne quand tu rougis, poursuivit-il.  
― ... mes papas partent en voyage pour deux semaines ce matin » répondit-elle, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de poser la main sur son ventre pour caresser ses abdominaux. C'était probablement indécent et jamais, _jamais_ elle n'aurait fait ça avec Finn, surtout au lycée, au beau milieu d'un couloir. Rachel se sentait capable de faire une quantité de choses avec Noah, plus ou moins folles, plus ou moins réfléchies. Elle avait simplement envie d'être une fille dans les bras d'un garçon. Une fille normale. Avec Noah, c'était ainsi qu'elle se sentait. Il n'y avait aucune prise de tête. Elle avait même oublié que tout était faux. C'était dire combien Rachel Berry était bien dans sa peau à cet instant pour faire une telle proposition. _Mes papas partent en voyage pour deux semaines ce matin_. Ça signifiait qu'elle serait seule pour les deux prochaines semaines. Immédiatement, Puck sourit. « Et je parie que tu vas avoir terriblement peur si tu restes toute seule dans cette grande maison » souffla-t-il. Elle hocha la tête, feignant l'angoisse à la perfection. Avec un léger rire, Noah replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à son contact. Bon sang, quelle idiote. « Pauvre Barbra, murmura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres, toute seule dans le noir » Sa bouche glissa sur sa mâchoire, la piquetant de baisers. Haletant presque, Rachel tentait de garder à l'esprit qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu du lycée et que ce genre.. d'échanges ne pouvait se faire dans des lieux publics. « Qui sait ce qui peut se passer la nuit, dans le noir » continua-t-il en repassant à sa bouche qu'il mordilla doucement, gardant quelques secondes sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Rachel étouffa tant bien que mal un gémissement. Bon sang, il était impossible. Il ne pouvait décemment pas provoquer sciemment ce genre de réactions chez elle au lycée. Bon sang bon sang bon sang. Collant son front à celui de la jeune fille, Puck inspira profondément. Il la regarda passer sa langue sur ses lèvres meurtries, les yeux fermés. « Noaaah, soupira-t-elle.  
― Ça te dirait d'aller au Breadstix ce soir ? proposa-t-il. Histoire de célébrer notre future victoire » précisa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Bizarrement, il était sûr de leur coup. Ils allaient remporter ces auditions avec cette chanson et l'alchimie régnant entre eux deux. C'était dingue mais Puck avait soudain une confiance absolue en cette issue-là. Ils allaient gagner, il en était persuadé. Après cette soirée chez Kurt, il n'avait qu'une envie : attirer Rachel à l'écart et la toucher, l'embrasser, la caresser encore et encore. Sachant qu'il n'était à côté d'elle que depuis quelques minutes et qu'il avait passé le week-end à ruminer son mutisme, il était certain que cette tension manifeste produirait des étincelles musicales. Oh merde, il commençait à penser comme elle. Fuck.

Amusée par son comportement, Rachel secoua vaguement la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. « Et on dit que je manque de modestie, railla-t-elle avant d'effleurer brièvement ses lèvres ― c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle l'embrasse. J'adorerais aller au Breadstix mais.. Noah ?  
― Oui Rachel ? sourit-il, sachant qu'elle adorait l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom.  
― Tu.. Enfin, on.. non, rien, bredouilla la jeune fille, confuse, en détournant le regard. Oublie ça, c'est idiot, je―  
― Crache le morceau Berry, l'interrompit-il avec sérieux, trouvant inhabituelle qu'elle se gêne avec lui. Je vais pas te manger » ajouta-t-il, arquant un sourcil. Elle détestait quand il faisait ce genre d'allusions, d'ordinaire. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel, qu'elle le reprenne, voire même qu'elle le frappe à nouveau ― non que ça l'aurait dérangé, hein. Mais elle secoua la tête avec énergie, se forçant à sourire. L'idée que, peut-être, Noah ne l'invitait pas à cause de Quinn, Finn et de leur plan, lui avait traversé l'esprit. L'espace de deux secondes, elle avait eu envie de lui demander, de savoir si, en fin de compte, il l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était. Mais bien vite, la réputation de Noah lui était revenue en tête. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'embrassait, qu'il la cajolait et qu'il lui avait pris sa virginité qu'il était am― qu'il éprouvait pour elle autre chose qu'une vague amitié suite à leur rapprochement dû au plan. Rien n'était vrai. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, juste un jeu. Toutes les étapes, tous les baisers, les regards, les rendez-vous, ne se faisaient que dans un seul et même but : retrouver leur moitié respective. C'était Finn qu'elle voulait. C'était Finn le garçon fait pour elle. C'était Finn qu'elle aimait. Finn. Finn. _Finn_. Pas Noah. Il était exclu qu'elle perde de vue son objectif. Elle était Rachel Berry et elle réussirait son entreprise, n'en déplaise aux charmes de Noah Puckerman.

« Salut les losers ! » lança Santana en s'approchant, Brittany et Mercedes sur ses talons. Rachel quitta Noah des yeux pour saluer les trois filles. Elle constata avec surprise que Mercedes avait retrouvé son uniforme de cheerleader. Elle semblait parfaitement heureuse et en bons termes avec les deux autres. « Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, fit Rachel, avec un sourire poli.  
― Tu as passé un bon week-end Berry ? demanda la cheerio brune avec un drôle de sourire. Je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas l'air plus fatiguée.. il me semblait que Puckerman et toi aviez prévu de faire pas mal d'exercice physique. Il est rouillé, c'est ça ?  
― Va te faire foutre Lopez ! marmonna l'un des principaux intéressés, la fusillant du regard.  
― Merci Santana, répondit la diva, sans relever la grossière allusion. Noah et moi, nous nous sommes occupés chacun de notre côté ces deux derniers jours.  
― Oh alors il va falloir que vous rattrapiez le temps perdu, railla Santana, sortez couverts surtout hein. On ne sait jamais.  
― Pourquoi, il va pleuvoir ? demanda Brittany, avec sa candeur habituelle.  
― NON ! Boucle-la Satan ! intervint Puck, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de la jeune fille.  
― Vous avez l'air un peu à cran, non ? lança Mercedes, qui n'avait encore rien dit. Les auditions vous effraient ? » ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire faussement innocent. Puck échangea un coup d'œil avec la petite brune autour des épaules de laquelle il avait à présent passé un bras. Le même sourire confiant, presque arrogant, se refléta instantanément sur leurs deux visages. Ils allaient gagner, ils n'avaient aucun doute là-dessus à présent. Du moins, c'était l'attitude que Rachel désirait donner. « Ne t'inquiète pas Jones, dit enfin Puck en reportant son attention sur les trois filles au moment où la cloche retentissait, on gère totalement la situation. Pas vrai bébé ? » chuchota-t-il ensuite à l'oreille de Rachel, suffisamment fort toutefois pour être entendu par leurs camarades. Sans très bien savoir pourquoi, l'adolescente se sentit rougir violemment. Sans doute était-ce la grande proximité de Noah, son odeur, son contact et les regards insistants de leurs camarades. Oui, c'était ça. Elle n'était pas.. pas habituée.

James Harris, leur professeur de mathématiques, déboula au même instant, glissant plus sur le sol que courant véritablement. Il n'était pas en retard mais il était dans ses habitudes d'avoir des gestes saccadés, nerveux. Il lâcha un vague bonjour avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte et leur ordonner d'entrer. Puck soupira. Il n'aimait vraiment pas Harris. Mais ce n'était pas pour les beaux yeux de son prof qu'il allait en classe. Non, c'était pour Rachel. Afin de lui montrer qu'il était capable d'être un gentil garçon ― et, du moins dans la mesure du possible, un bon élève ― qu'il valait autant que Finn. Qu'il n'était finalement pas si mal d'être sa petite-amie. Qu'il la méritait. Il éprouvait une furieuse envie de la voir poser sur lui ce regard qu'elle réservait au quarterback. Mais pour elle, il était toujours Puck, le bad boy qui avait engrossé la copine de son meilleur ami, l'incapable, le pauvre type. Toutefois, lorsqu'il passa la porte de la salle de maths de Harris, Puck se prit à penser que le vent finirait par tourner. Elle finirait par ne penser qu'à lui. Et pas à Finn. Plus à Finn.

* * *

Rachel s'agitait, dans les coulisses. Monsieur Shuester leur avait finalement donné rendez-vous à l'auditorium pour les auditions. Dire qu'elle était fébrile eut été un euphémisme. Elle tremblait tant elle était nerveuse. Et si elle ratait une note ? Si elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les paroles ? Avec Noah dans les parages, Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait arriver. Toute la journée, elle n'avait cessé d'avoir des frissons, de sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, de rougir et tout ça, parce qu'il l'effleurait, lui souriait ou tout simplement la regardait. Sous ses yeux, elle avait du mal à rester calme. Et ça, c'était un problème. Un vrai, gros problème. Feindre d'être un couple avec Noah Puckerman était une chose ; tomber am― être dans tous ses états par la présence de Noah Puckerman en était une autre. Elle avait eu beau s'exhorter au calme, elle n'était pas parvenue à rester claire et cohérente. Durant le déjeuner, elle avait même eu du mal à avaler ses lasagnes végétaliennes. Mentalement, Rachel s'était répétée que c'était un avantage pour leur prestation, que c'était un plus, que c'était excellent pour cette chanson. Mais plus les heures s'étaient écoulées, plus sa crainte de rater complètement leur audition s'était renforcée. A présent, alors que son tour allait bientôt venir ― Mercedes venait de terminer Try A Little Tenderness, qu'elle avait interprété avec brio par ailleurs ― elle était plus anxieuse que jamais. « Respire B » souffla une voix. Non, pas une voix. Sa voix. Elle comprit avec effroi qu'elle la connaissait par cœur. Ce n'était pas en soi une catastrophe. Mais.. c'était effrayant. Elle commençait à croire que.. que tout ça n'était plus tout à fait un jeu. Que ça pouvait devenir sérieux. Réel. Vrai.

Peu importe. Il fallait qu'elle garde à l'esprit qu'il s'agissait de Puck. Puck, bon sang. La moitié de la population féminine de Lima était sans doute passée dans son lit ― ou du moins, il avait visité le leur ― et il n'avait rien du prince charmant. Finn, si. No― Puck n'était pas un adepte de la fidélité, des sentiments et de tous ces trucs qu'il avait clairement qualifié de merdiques, inutiles et profondément chiants devant elle, quelques jours après le début de la mise en place de leur plan. Finn était le garçon d'une vie, No― Puck ― bon sang, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui en tant que Noah, il lui était impossible de se concentrer sinon ― était le garçon d'une nuit. Ou deux. Ce qu'elle pensait ressentir pour lui n'était qu'une forte attraction physique, une attirance nourrie et renforcée par l'expérience qu'elle avait vécu dans ses bras. Rien de plus. Rien de plus. Elle fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui répéter qu'il y avait autre chose et, forte de cette certitude quant à sa relation avec Puck, elle effectua un demi-tour sur elle-même pour se mettre face à lui. Sa guitare à la main, il se tenait tout près d'elle, plus près qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Un sourire charmeur éclairait son visage. Levant les yeux vers Noah, la jeune fille sentit son estomac faire un bond lorsqu'elle plongea dans ses yeux verts. Ils étaient comme deux flammes, deux projecteurs braqués sur elle pour la faire briller, pour la rendre spéciale. A nouveau ― et pour la énième fois de la journée ― elle rougit. « Bordel, tu es définitivement canon quand tu rougis comme ça » marmonna-t-il. Surprise par son ton bizarrement contrarié, Rachel fronça les sourcils et releva, sans réfléchir, la tête pour le dévisager. En vérité, Puck ne savait plus comment se comporter avec elle. Ce matin, avant leur cours de mathématique ― qui ne s'était pas avéré être aussi horrible qu'il l'avait pensé au départ.. en grande partie parce qu'elle était assise à côté de lui ― elle avait semblé sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important. De vraiment important. Puis elle s'était brusquement ravisée. Toute la journée durant, elle avait paru plus que réceptive à sa présence mais chaque fois qu'il avait tenté d'engager la conversation, elle avait esquivé ou répondu par monosyllabes. Ça ne ressemblait pas à la Rachel qu'il connaissait. Puck était loin d'être idiot ; il avait bien compris que son étrange comportement était dû à quelque chose qu'il avait dû dire ou faire. Ca l'avait mise dans tous ses états. Et il désirait ardemment savoir ce dont il s'agissait avant d'entrer en scène. Ou il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer sur leur prestation. « Rach, il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il finalement, sans réussir à masquer l'inquiétude dans sa voix.  
― Non, bien sûr que non, tout va bien, tout va très bien Noah, je suis juste très nerveuse à cause de l'audition, je ne suis pas sûre que la partition soit ajustée à ta voix, même si j'ai fait les modifications nécessaires et je― qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle, fronçant les sourcils face à l'expression de franche suspicion qu'affichait Noah.  
― Je― merde Rach, je ne sais pas quoi faire, tu.. tu t'comportes bizarrement, lâcha-t-il finalement en passant sa main libre sur sa crête, c'est quoi le souci ? C'est à cause de vendredi dernier ? Vraiment, si tu regrettes, je peux comprendre, c'est pas― bordel, Rachel, regarde-moi ! s'énerva-t-il lorsqu'elle baissa la tête. Sérieusement, parle-moi, merde, je vais pas te bouffer ! » lança-t-il, terminant sur une petite note agacée. Elle leva la tête vers lui. C'est bien ça le problème, songea-t-elle. Derechef, à cette pensée, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge vif et il ne fallut pas dix secondes à Puck pour comprendre d'où provenait sa gêne. Il ouvrit la bouche en un O presque parfait avant d'éclater franchement de rire. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, consternée. « Arrête Noah ! grogna-t-elle en assénant une petite tape sur sa poitrine. C'est moi qui ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi après vendredi. Je.. j'ai envie de le refai―je.. c'est que.. oh, bordel, bordel, bordel, jura-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.  
― Alors ça B, c'était hot, roucoula-t-il, recouvrant à moitié son sérieux pour la prendre dans ses bras, tenant toujours sa guitare dans une main. Mais.. tu sais, tu n'as pas à être gênée, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
― Puck ! Rachel ! C'est à vous ! lança, depuis les places des spectateurs, monsieur Shuester.  
― Surtout si c'est parce que tu as très envie de recommencer, poursuivit le garçon sans la lâcher.  
― Noah, on―  
― Et après ce que tu as dit à ce vieux pervers de Jacob, je ne voudrais pas que toi aussi, tu perdes l'usage de tes oreilles, hein.  
― Noah ! » gronda-t-elle, sans parvenir toutefois à se mettre véritablement en colère. Rachel n'aimait pas qu'il fasse ce genre de commentaires, Puck en étant conscient. Il adorait la taquiner et saisir, même furtivement, la lueur agacée qui allumait ensuite son regard. Rachel Berry en colère était puissamment canon, c'était indéniable. Il lui dédia le sourire de serial lover à deux balles lorsque la fille n'était pas dupe. Généralement, elle se mettait à rire. Femme qui rit à moitié dans ton lit, hein. Son charme naturel faisait le reste. Non, sérieusement, il était conscient qu'il était bien loin d'être repoussant, bien au contraire. La tchatche ne faisait pas tout. Le physique y était pour beaucoup. Rachel, pourtant, n'était pas le genre de filles à prêter attention à ce genre de.. détails. Chaque rare fois qu'il avait tenté une approche en jouant les Don Juan, elle s'était moquée de lui. Elle n'avait pas ri parce qu'il avait été drôle. Elle avait ri parce qu'elle le trouvait ridicule à ce moment-là. Aussi s'attendait-il à voir fleurir sur son visage cet air désabusé, vaguement agacé, de la nana à qui on ne l'a fait pas. Mais au lieu de ça, c'est un sourire amusé qui illumina son petit minois et un léger rire vint détendre l'atmosphère. Son atmosphère à elle. Rachel était stressée, il le savait. En partie à cause de cette audition. Et en partie à cause de vendredi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le détrompe, il avait été sincèrement convaincu qu'elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Puck avait l'habitude de coucher avec la première fille agréable à regarder qui croisait sa route. Vendredi, ça avait été différent. Vendredi, ça avait été avec Rachel. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Il avait été profondément heureux qu'elle l'ait choisi, sur le moment, pour être son premier. Puis, il s'était dit qu'elle avait bu et, plus important encore, qu'elle avait dû voir Hudson et Fabray. Il avait songé qu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras par dépit et non par réelle envie. Ça ne lui avait guère fait plaisir. Il était toujours le second choix. On venait le voir faute de mieux. Puis on prenait conscience de son erreur et on le laissait tomber. C'est ce qui était arrivé avec Quinn. Hudson serait toujours le premier, le meilleur. Alors sur le moment, oui, il avait presque sauté au plafond en pensant que pour une fois, dans sa vie, quelqu'un ― et pas n'importe qui, c'était Rachel, pour l'amour de Dieu ― avait décidé de le choisir lui. Ce week-end sans avoir de ses nouvelles avait fait ressortir ses vieilles rancœurs. Puis ce qu'elle lui avait confié ce matin et à l'instant lui avait rendu sa bonne humeur. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Peut-être pouvait-il être le premier pour une fois.

Souriant à s'en rompre les zygomatiques, il lâcha sa camarade et prit le chemin de la scène, non sans lui avoir administrée au passage une petite claque sur le postérieur qui lui avait arraché un petit cri surpris. Elle le fusilla du regard en le rejoignant. Bon sang, il était incapable de se tenir ? D'accord, c'était tout à fait hypocrite. Elle se sentait prête à lui sauter dessus et à lui arracher ses vêtements chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle depuis ce matin. Lui avoir à demi-avoué qu'elle mourrait d'envie de recoucher avec lui ― elle s'entraînait à formuler mentalement cette phrase et, Dieu, ce n'était pas chose aisée ― l'avait soulagée d'un certain poids, d'une certaine dose d'excitation. Elle avait compris qu'il en était de même pour Puck. Aussi, était-elle convaincue, à présent, qu'ils recommenceraient tôt ou tard. C'était cette certitude qui allait lui permettre de rester calme.

Inspirant profondément, elle lâcha Noah des yeux et promena son regard sur l'assistance. Tous les gleeks étaient réunis devant eux, impassibles ― ou presque. Kurt et Santana souriaient avec la même force et Mercedes lui adressa un clin d'œil. Rachel fronça vaguement les sourcils, se demandant si sa rivale à la voix soul cherchait à la déstabiliser ou à lui faire comprendre quelque chose d'amical. Reportant son attention sur leur professeur, Rachel se composa un visage enthousiaste. « Noah et moi-même avons préparé une chanson de Lady Antebellum intitulée Need You Now, dit-elle très vite, dans un souci de simplicité, nous avons décidé de ne choisir que la partition pour guitare comme accompagnement. Il a bien voulu se charger de cette tâche, par ailleurs aisée pour lui, puisqu'il joue depuis plusieurs années et qu'il est un musicien de ta―  
― On espère que vous apprécierez » la coupa brutalement Puck, mettant fin au déluge de compliments qui, il le savait, n'étaient sans doute formulés que dans l'unique but de rendre Finn jaloux. Et très franchement, ça le foutait en rogne. Il savait qu'elle était plutôt avare de compliments sur les autres en temps normal. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire trop.

Jetant un bref regard à Noah, Rachel comprit qu'elle l'avait agacé. Elle esquissa un sourire d'excuses, ne désirant absolument pas faire face maintenant à une dispute ou à une discorde. Puck hocha la tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. C'est bon, il avait compris. Ne jamais oublier que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. Que l'objectif pour elle était de récupérer Hudson. Pas de commencer une nouvelle histoire. Surtout avec lui. Il baissa les yeux sur sa guitare, chassant ces pensées-là de son esprit. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les cordes et les premiers accords s'élevèrent, brisant le silence presque religieux qui régnait jusqu'alors. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rachel hocher lentement la tête. Il savait que, mentalement, elle comptait les mesures qui devaient s'écouler avant qu'elle ne commence à chanter. Soudain, elle prit une profonde inspiration. C'était à elle.

Rachel ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les plonger dans ceux de Noah. Elle aimait son regard profondément vert, toujours curieux, toujours attentif. Il la regardait comme si elle était précieuse, comme si elle était immensément importante et fragile. Comme une petite fille qu'il fallait protéger. Il la regardait― oh bon sang, il la regardait comme il regardait Quinn l'année passée. Son cœur eut un raté alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour commencer à chanter : « picture's perfect memories, scattered all around the floor » L'air était doux et elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle continua, se tournant à trois quart vers Noah : « reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.. »

Elle s'était légèrement avancée mais tournait presque le dos aux spectateurs, refusant de rompre le contact visuel avec lui. Ses lèvres frémirent lorsqu'il réprima un sourire. « And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, firent-ils lentement, en chœur, for me it happens all the time ! It's a quarter one, I am all alone and I need you now ! Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now ! » Yeux dans les yeux, ils avaient oublié les autres qui les regardaient, oublié l'enjeu de cette prestation, oublié Finn, oublié Quinn. Il ne restait que Rachel et Noah. Juste Rachel et Noah. Et la musique.

Un sourire très doux vint illuminer le visage de l'adolescente. Elle se rapprocha de son camarade, alors que leur chanson se poursuivait : « and I don't know how I can do without you, I just need you now ! » Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient si fort qu'il avait peur qu'elle finisse par pleurer. Il lui décocha un sourire empreint de douceur, de fierté. La douceur de leurs baisers, passés et à venir. La fierté d'être à ses côtés, de chanter pour et avec elle. L'intensité de son regard lui dit tout ce qu'il ne put mettre dans ses mots ou sa musique. Prise dans la musique, Rachel ne songeait qu'à leurs deux voix mêlées comme le seraient, plus tard, leurs corps. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il aurait pu s'échapper de sa cage thoracique en brisant ses côtes. Elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir lorsque le couplet de Puck commença : « another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.. wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before » Sa voix, bon sang, cette voix ! Elle souriait à présent de toutes ses dents, de toute son âme, entièrement tournée vers lui. Ils étaient seuls au monde, face à face, se tournant autour, sans cesser de se sourire. Ils ne se touchaient pas, ils se contentaient de se regarder mais déjà, ils s'appartenaient. Ensemble, encore une fois, ils reprirent : « and I wonder if I ever cross your mind.. » Un soupir souleva la poitrine de la jeune fille, tandis que Puck soufflait à son tour, comme une evidence, comme un aveu : « for me, it happens all the time.. » Et elle sut. Elle sut qu'elle l'aimait. Elle sut que c'était lui. Que Finn n'existait plus. Qu'il n'y avait que Noah. « It's a quarter one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now ! Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now ! And I don't how I can do without you, I just need you now ! » C'était magique, presque irréel. Elle s'était rapprochée autant qu'elle le pouvait, ne lui laissant que quelques centimètres afin de ne pas le gêner pour jouer. Il leur sembla, au moment où ils chantèrent la phrase qui suit, qu'ils chuchotèrent mais que leurs voix se répercutèrent ensuite en un écho mélodieux tout autour d'eux : « just I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.. » Haletante, Rachel avait cessé de sourire. Elle dévisagea Noah avec l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Il avait arrêté de jouer. Puis, lentement, en même temps, un nouveau sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres. Ses doigts reprirent leur position sur le manche de sa guitare et il reprit là où il en était. Rachel l'imita, se tournant cette fois vers son public. Elle les voyait à présent mais elle n'avait plus peur, elle ne craignait plus de croiser le regard de Finn ou de le voir embrasser Quinn. Elle avait à ses côtés quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un qui la protégeait. Quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Elle pouvait chanter, chanter à en perdre haleine, chanter pour le dire, pour le clamer : « it's a quarter one, I am all alone and I need you now ! » Ses traits s'étaient détendus mais son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Elle reporta son attention sur son camarade, qui continua, sans la lâcher des yeux : « and I said I wouldn't come but I'm a little drunk and I need you now ! » Ils se tournèrent alors vers les autres qui les regardaient, bouche bée, pour terminer : « and I don't know how I can do without you, I just need you now, oh baby I need you now.. » Et la musique s'éteignit, les arrachant à leur bulle.

Les yeux rivés à la scène, les gleeks semblaient incapables de bouger, incapable de parler, incapable de respirer. Ils avaient été littéralement scotchés à leurs sièges. Certes, ils savaient tous depuis un bon moment déjà que Rachel était une excellente interprète, qu'elle possédait une voix impressionnante et qu'elle était capable de prouesses vocales à faire pâlir d'envie Patti LuPone et Idina Menzel réunies ― du moins pour celles et ceux qui connaissaient ces deux artistes. Mais cette chanson, cette alchimie avec Puck, c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Intime et presque indécent. Vraiment. Ils avaient tous eu, tant les filles que les garçons, l'impression d'assister à une scène exceptionnelle, chargée d'un désir que nul n'avait pu ignorer ― Jacob Ben-Israel aurait-il été là qu'il aurait probablement tâché son pantalon. C'était magnifique et, ils en étaient tous conscients, ces deux-là venaient de remporter les auditions. Même si la moitié de leurs camarades n'étaient pas encore passés. Y avait-il quelqu'un capable de dépasser Rachel et Puck sur ce coup-là ? C'était peu probable. Et monsieur Shuester, bien que conscient qu'il ne pouvait émettre cette opinion à voix haute, ne put contenir bien longtemps son ravissement. Il se leva et applaudit chaudement, les yeux brillants d'admiration. « Rachel, Puck, c'était magnifique, dit-il, ému d'avoir été le spectateur de leur prestation.  
― Magnifique ? répéta Kurt, se levant à son tour, bientôt imité par le reste de l'assemblée. C'était juste.. oh my god, je dois admettre, avec tout mon esprit de compétition, que c'était juste merveilleux !  
― Et carrément hot ! ajouta Santana, clairement enthousiaste. Team P― AÏE ! Hummel ! » glapit-elle lorsque Kurt, à côté d'elle, lui administra un coup de coude. Elle le fusilla du regard et, beau joueur, il lui décocha lui aussi un regard noir. Cette gourde allait tout faire foirer. Qu'elle tienne sa langue, bon sang, ou il allait faire un sort à son horrible uniforme de cheerio so cheap.

Sur scène, Puck comme Rachel avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il y avait eu un truc, ça, ils en étaient tous deux conscients. Ils étaient encore trop tôt pour dire quoi mais ils avaient partagé quelque chose de fort durant cette chanson. Rachel, assimilant enfin les mots de Shuester et de ses camarades, sautilla sur place, serrant ses mains l'une dans l'autre. Elle se tourna vivement du côté de son ami, qui s'était défait de sa guitare qu'il rangeait dans son étui, et lui sauta au cou. Il n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour la recevoir puis de les refermer autour de sa taille, la soulevant. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras minces et le serra contre elle. Il sentait, à travers sa robe, son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien. Et il sut que c'était pour lui, pour eux. Pas pour Finessa, pour une fois. « Tu vois, on a réussi, chuchota-t-il contre ses cheveux.  
― C'était magique Noah, souffla-t-elle en retour, vibrant contre lui.  
― Breadstix ce soir, huit heures ? » proposa-t-il pour la seconde fois de la journée. En réalité, elle ne lui avait pas donné de réponse lorsqu'il avait évoqué ce possible rencard, tôt dans la matinée. Cette fois-ci, elle le considéra un instant, reculant pour l'observer, avant de lui sourire tendrement. « Breadstix ce soir » conclut-elle. Puck retint une exclamation de joie. Alors que les compliments de ses camarades l'avaient presque laissé de marbre ― il n'en avait pas entendu la moitié, n'étant pas encore tout à fait redescendu sur terre ― les mots de Rachel le remplissaient tout simplement du même bonheur que ressentent les gamins, au matin de Noël. Elle acceptait ce rendez-vous. Clairement, pour lui, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. Ce serait juste eux. Juste Rachel et Noah.


	6. chapitre six

Elle avait été nerveuse jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne la chercher. Contrairement à ce que Rachel croyait, Puck était arrivé à l'heure ― il avait même eut quelques minutes d'avance. Et en fin de compte, elle n'avait eu aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ce rendez-vous avait été absolument charmant. Noah s'était montré sous son meilleur jour. Il avait été drôle, charmeur et, après vingt minutes, elle s'était enfin laissée aller à mêler leurs jambes, sous la table. Rachel était tombée sous le charme. Définitivement. Ce n'était pas en soi un problème. En fait, elle n'avait pas encore réalisé et n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchis non plus. Il était parvenu à lui faire oublier Finn et tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé pour en arriver là. Rachel n'avait pas encore compris, qu'en fin de compte, ils avaient perdu leur pari. Inconsciemment, elle savait qu'elle ne récupérerait pas Finn et qu'elle ne voulait pas que Quinn revienne vers Noah. Désormais, il était à elle. Pas à la cheerleader blonde. A _elle_, rien qu'à elle. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était un ami loyal sur lequel elle pouvait compter ou parce qu'il était le premier garçon qu'elle ait laissé la toucher. Non, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus profond, de plus sentimental.

La vérité ? Rachel Berry était tombée amoureuse de Noah Puckerman.

Ils étaient, depuis une bonne demi-heure, garés dans l'allée des Berry mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait ressentir le besoin de se dire au revoir. Ou même de se dire quoi que ce soit. Ils auraient, de toute manière, été bien en peine de parler, ayant déjà bien du mal à respirer entre chaque baiser. Puck savait que les pères de Rachel étaient partis dans la matinée ― c'était elle qui le lui avait dit, après tout ― mais il ne voulait pas la forcer à passer la nuit avec lui. Bien au contraire, il éprouvait l'envie de ne pas aller aussi vite qu'à l'ordinaire, même si cette étape était déjà en quelque sorte derrière eux. Rachel n'était pas n'importe quelle fille qu'il pouvait sauter et ensuite laisser tomber. Non. Il ne voulait pas agir comme un crétin comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. C'est pourquoi, au prix d'un coûteux effort, il la repoussa. L'air commençait sérieusement à lui manquer et c'est le souffle court qu'il la dévisagea, penché sur elle. Les sourcils vaguement froncés, elle semblait surprise, un peu désappointée. « Je.. je t'ai encore mordu ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, lui arrachant un léger rire.  
― Non princesse, pas du tout mais―  
― C'est autre chose ? Je.. j'ai fait quelque chose de mal Noah ? demanda-t-elle.  
― Mais bien sûr que non ! Arrête de croire que tout tourne autour de toi, marmonna-t-il, sans réfléchir au sens qu'elle pouvait donner à ses mots. Non, attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit-il lorsqu'il vit Rachel pâlir, ce n'est pas―  
― Eh bien, tu l'as quand même dit Puck, alors je crois que je vais sortir de ta voiture.. camion, camionnette, peu importe, et rentrer parce que je suis fatiguée, fit-elle, vexée. C'était une soirée fort sympathique, merci.  
― Reste là Berry, gronda-t-il en attrapant son bras pour l'attirer à lui.  
― Lâche-moi Noah ! glapit-elle avec un air franchement hautain, voire méprisant, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver très sexy. Si tu n'obtempères pas, je vais être obligée de hurler et les voisins appelleront la police !  
― Et si tu essayes, je ne tiendrai pas mes bonnes résolutions et je te ferai effectivement crier mon nom mais pour une toute autre raison » répliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser sans aucune douceur, avec le profond désir de la faire taire. Elle commença par se débattre quelques secondes, plus par principe que par réelle envie, avant de s'abandonner aux caresses brutales de ses lèvres. L'une de ses petites mains passa sur sa crête, lui arrachant un grognement de satisfaction. Contre la bouche du garçon, Rachel se prit à sourire. L'idée qu'elle pouvait, elle aussi, provoquer consciemment ce genre de réactions chez lui la ravissait. C'était satisfaisant, de se dire que, malgré le fait que son cœur appartienne à Quinn, elle pouvait avoir son attention grâce à ce genre de plaisirs charnels. Toutefois, songer à Quinn peina la jeune fille et doucha son enthousiasme. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Puck le comprenne. S'il comprenait qu'elle était amoureuse― Dieu que c'était bizarre à formuler, même mentalement ― il mettrait fin à tout ça. Et il aurait raison. Elle aurait dû faire plus attention. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup sans même prendre des précautions. Et encore une fois, elle serait la pauvre fille qu'on larguerait pour une cheerleader plus populaire, plus jolie. Alors non, elle n'allait pas arrêter maintenant.

Soudain, les mots de Noah trouvèrent leur sens dans sa tête et, brusquement, elle rompit leur baiser. « Tes bonnes résolutions ? répéta-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.  
― Quoi ? fit Puck, sans avoir écouter.  
― Tu as dit que tu ne tiendrais pas tes bonnes résolutions, reprit Rachel, avec sérieux. Que voulais-tu dire Noah ?  
― Rien, rien, laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il. On pourrait―  
― Noah, s'il te plaît, si nous voulons bâtir une relation saine, nous―  
― Relation ? Relation ? Depuis quand est-ce que c'est une relation Berry ? articula-t-il avec difficulté, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain glissant. J'te rappelle que tout ce que tu es sensée vouloir, c'est remettre le grappin sur Saint Finn. J'appelle pas ça une relation. Plutôt un échange de bons procédés hein »

Elle se raidit, interdite. C'était ce qu'elle redoutait. Qu'il lui rappelle que tout ça était censé n'être qu'un jeu. Qu'il était exclu qu'il existe autre chose entre eux qu'une belle amitié. Qu'elle n'était pas sensée vouloir plus, vouloir autre chose. Rachel déglutit avec difficulté. Elle avait été prise à son propre jeu. Quelle idiote. « Pardonne-moi, j'ai.. mal choisi mes mots, bredouilla-t-elle avant d'ouvrir sa portière. Bonne nuit Noah » Et avant qu'il ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle était sortie. Seul à l'intérieur du véhicule, il jura tout haut. Bordel, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il sorte pareille connerie ? Quel besoin avait-il eu de parler de leur soi-disant arrangement, de cet imbécile d'Hudson et du reste ? Merde, il avait trouvé avec elle quelque chose que jamais il n'aurait imaginé obtenir. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle croyait en lui, elle l'estimait. Il était pratiquement certain qu'elle s'était sortie Finnessa de la tête. Au déjeuner, il lui avait souri, avait même essayé d'engager la conversation mais à chaque fois, c'était vers lui, Puck, qu'elle s'était tournée. C'était à son oreille qu'elle avait murmuré quelques mots. C'était à son bras qu'elle s'était accrochée en riant tout bas. C'était sa cuisse qu'elle avait effleuré de son genou lorsqu'elle avait croisé les jambes. C'était sa bouche qu'elle avait fait sienne. C'était avec lui qu'elle était allée au Breadstix ce soir. C'était à lui qu'elle avait dit que ses pères étaient absents pour deux semaines. C'était dans ses bras qu'elle s'était abandonnée. Fuck, que lui fait-il de plus ?

Rageur, il démarra et, après un dernier regard la chambre de Rachel qu'on distinguait, grâce à la fenêtre éclairée, il partit.

Kurt n'avait pas été particulièrement ravi lorsque Tina, Mercedes et Santana lui avaient annoncé que Brittany ferait désormais partie de la team Puckleberry. Non qu'il n'aimât pas la cheerleader blonde, mais plus les membres de ce club étaient nombreux, plus il y avait de risques qu'on les découvre. C'était pourquoi il faisait mine de bouder. Juste mine, hein. Les filles avaient proposé une idée qu'il trouvait a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t géniale mais, par principe, il s'était contenté de vaguement approuver. Elles n'avaient pas relevé son apparent manque d'enthousiasme, habituées à cette attitude-là. Elles discutaient à présent entre elles, assises en rond sur le sol, dans la chambre de Kurt qui les avait invité à dormir chez lui. Certes, c'était un soir de semaine et ils avaient tous cours le lendemain mais leurs parents leur faisaient confiance. « Alors on est d'accord ? lança Tina. On passe le week-end chez toi Britt.  
― Yeah ! Lord Tubbington va être tellement heureux ! répondit l'intéressée avec un grand sourire.  
― Tes parents partent à Chicago, non ? reprit Santana qui connaissait déjà la réponse ― oui, Katie et Bradley Pierce rendaient visite à leur fils aîné, Jimmy, qui vivait à Chicago, ce week-end-là. Ce qui veut dire, mesmoiselles, deux jours et deux nuits entre gleeks, sans surveillance.. mh, ça va être épique !  
― L'objectif reste quand même de surveiller Berry et Puckerman, rappela Kurt alors que la bomba latina et Mercedes entrechoquaient très élégamment leurs poings.  
― Si tu veux mon avis, on va les voir beaucoup, pouffa Tina.  
― Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Brittany en lissant la manche de son pyjama, tout en bâillant. Il faudrait faire circuler l'invitation San. Je le fais ? » demanda-t-elle, avant d'attraper son portable, posé sur le lit, à côté de Kurt. Elle lui adressa au passage un grand sourire, un sourire amical, un sourire sincère. Il sentit sa dernière bouffée d'irritation s'évaporer lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la blondinette. Qui aurait cru, un an plus tôt, qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les cinq ici ? Auparavant, ils se détestaient ou, en tout cas, ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Le glee club avait tout changé. Le glee club les avait transformé. Le glee club les avait fait grandir. Il rendit donc son sourire à Brittany avant de glisser au sol pour rejoindre le cercle de ses amies, se faisant une place entre Tina et la cheerio blonde. « Allez Britt » l'encouragea-t-il entre tapant frénétiquement des mains. Elle avait l'air heureuse. En fait, ils avaient tousl'air heureux. C'était une bonne chose. Cette année s'annonçait bonne. Ils gagneraient sans doute les Communales et, avec un peu de chance, ils casseraient la baraque aux Régionales. Ensuite.. ensuite, c'était l'autoroute aux Nationales. Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de se voir sur scène, à New York, avec ses amis. Rachel raflerait probablement le solo. Et si eux cinq jouaient correctement, ce serait Puck qui chanterait avec elle. Après leur prestation de l'après-midi, il était impossible de douter de leur compatibilité sur scène. Ils étaient tout simplement magiques ensemble. Et pas seulement musicalement.

Quatre téléphones vibrèrent. Bien que préparés, les adolescents ne purent s'empêcher de vaguement sursauter. Ils se précipitèrent d'un même mouvement sur leurs appareils pour y lire le message suivant :

_week-end gleek avec Lord Tubbington. faîtes tourner._

Au même instant, Rachel sursauta en entendant son portable sonner. Elle se rua presque sur son sac, dans lequel le petit cellulaire se trouvait. Peut-être était-ce Noah. Peut-être allait-il s'excuser. Peut-être allait-il enfin lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Fébrile, elle se sentit rougir devant tant d'impatience. Son cœur s'affola. Au moment où elle déverrouilla le téléphone, lorsqu'elle vit le nom du destinataire ― Brittany ― son sourire disparut, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Ce n'était pas Noah. Pourtant, elle aurait dû se réjouir de cette invitation. Les liens entre les membres du glee club se resserraient de jour en jour. Ca renforçait l'unité du groupe. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir Puckerman.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là. En vérité, après qu'elle ait quitté sa voiture, il aurait dû rentrer chez lui, se mettre au lit et oublier cette stupide altercation. Il aurait dû, ouais. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, il fallait qu'il sache qu'elle n'était pas en colère après lui, qu'il ne l'avait pas blessée. C'était débile. Puck n'était pas sensé se soucier de ce genre de choses. Il ne faisait pas ce genre de choses. Mais Rachel n'était pas comme les autres filles. Merde, il se répétait ça depuis trop longtemps. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas plus qu'il n'était normal qu'il ait fini par revenir chez elle. Garé dans son allée depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, il fixait le volant de sa camionnette sans avoir une seule foutue idée sur la marche à suivre. Il y avait quelques instants, ils s'étaient disputés. Le type qu'il était avant aurait fait défiler les numéros de téléphone des filles qu'il connaissait, dans son répertoire, il en aurait choisi un ― probablement celui de Santana ― et il aurait donné rendez-vous chez elle à la nana. Il se serait envoyé en l'air et l'aurait ensuite dit à Rachel, ne serait-ce que pour se venger, histoire de lui montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce petit jeu, que ce n'était rien à ses yeux et qu'elle pouvait bien l'utiliser pour récupérer Finn. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne s'en foutait pas, bien au contraire. Il avait dans le ventre cette boule, cette gêne chaque fois qu'il songeait qu'en réalité, rien de ce qu'ils partageaient n'était vrai. Du moins, pas au départ. En vérité, il était tout simplement perdu. Ce qui s'était passé chez Hummel, le vendredi passé, ce duo devant les autres, au cours de l'après-midi, son attitude tout au long de la journée.. c'était perturbant. Il fallait qu'il en est le cœur net.

C'était pour ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à frapper à sa porte, vingt minutes à peine après l'avoir laissée rentrer. Ladite porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément, le surprenant légèrement. Il n'avait, pour tout dire, pas réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire. Premièrement, comment expliquer sa présence ici, à cette heure-ci ? Puck baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille qui le fixait, une main sur la porte, les sourcils froncés. Elle portait l'un de ses tee-shirts. Non, elle ne portait _que_ ça. Oho. Il déglutit avec difficulté, secrètement ravi de son choix vestimentaire sur ce coup-là. « Je.. euh, passais dans le coin, lâcha-t-il avec maladresse, et je― » Elle se jeta à son cou avant qu'il ait pu terminer avec une fougue qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonner chez elle ― et il doutait que qui que ce soit ait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse embrasser comme ça, même Hudson. _Surtout_ Hudson en fait.

Elle l'attira à l'intérieur et referma la porte sur eux. Ayant décidé de ne pas poser de question, il répondit comme il se devait à son baiser, l'enlaçant avec force. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle entoura son cou de ses bras minces et s'accrocha à lui, tant et si bien qu'il parvint à la soulever en se redressant. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille tandis que ses mains vinrent naturellement prendre place sur ses fesses. « NoahNoahNoahNoah » gémit-elle lorsque sa bouche quittèrent ses lèvres parfumées ― fuck, quand ne fichait-elle pas ce fichu gloss à la fraise ? Non que ça le dérangeait mais.. quand même ― pour taquiner le lobe de son oreille droite. Elle tremblait, vibrait presque contre lui. Bordel ce qu'il était content que les pères Berry ne soient pas là. « Oh bon sang, Noah, je.. ton téléphone Noah » bredouilla la jeune fille, contre sa joue. Il recula un peu la tête, l'observant sans comprendre. « Ton téléphone » répéta-t-elle, les joues rouges, avant de pousser un soupir devant son air stupide. L'une de ses mains quitta sa nuque et la base de sa crête pour plonger dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. Elle attrapa le portable, décrocha, avant de le porter à son oreille alors qu'il était reparti dans l'exploration de son cou. « O―oui ? fit-elle, le cœur battant sous les caresses audacieuses de son camarade.  
― ... Berry ? C'est.. oh, je vous dérange ?  
― C'est toi Santana ? Oh, je.. non, on.. Noah est occupé, balbutia Rachel, gênée de se savoir au téléphone avec la cheerleader alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une position des plus improbables.  
― Je veux bien le croire, ouais, ricana Lopez, on avait juste une question pour vous deux, de toute façon.  
― On ? répéta la jeune fille, retenant un cri lorsque Puck la lâcha sur le sofa, avant de s'allonger sur elle.  
― Britt et moi, on est chez Hummel avec Jones, expliqua-t-elle, peu importe. Il m'entend là ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite, avec, Rachel l'aurait juré, un air très, très entendu. Comme si elle savait précisément ce qu'il était en train de faire. La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était partout. Contre son cou, ses épaules, effleurant ses cuisses, ses doigts. Il était partout. « Jejejeje― NOAH ! » lança-t-elle, sur le point de craquer nerveusement. Occupé à titiller son cou, il se contenta de sourire contre sa peau. Elle retint mal un gémissement lorsqu'il s'appliqua à mordiller la chair tendre de sa nuque. « ¡Dios mío, Berry ! s'écria Santana, oscillant entre choc et ravissement. Tu viens de couiner ? Tu as vraiment couiné ? » Rachel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'une des mains de Puck se glissa sous l'ourlet de son propre tee-shirt ― elle l'avait dans ses affaires depuis qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, l'année passée.. probablement l'avait-il oublié là, un après-midi, après l'entraînement ― et elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler lorsqu'il remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse droite. « S―Santana, t―tu peux rappeler pl―plus tard ? » bafouilla Rachel, fébrile. Sa respiration se faisait erratique, désordonnée tout comme les battements de son cœur, lequel s'était complètement affolé. Sérieusement, faire ça alors qu'elle était au téléphone, répondant pour lui qui plus est ? Il le faisait exprès ? Un coup d'œil au sourire carnassier qu'affichait Noah lui servit de réponse. Oui, il le faisait exprès. Et il _aimait_ ça.

Un ricanement, de l'autre côté du fil, ramena Rachel sur terre. Elle était toujours dans un état de nervosité avancé et n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se contenir si jamais il continuait ainsi l'exploration de son corps. Mais, bon sang, elle aurait donné cher pour que ses mains ne quittent plus jamais sa peau. L'idée la fit rougir encore plus. « On veut juste savoir si vous viendrez ce week-end » lança Santana et la petite brune dût faire des efforts de concentration pour se rappeler ce qui était censé se passer ce week-end. Il avait roulé l'ourlet de son tee-shirt sur son ventre, découvrant ainsi son intimité juste protégé par une simple culotte de coton. Par chance ― ou presque ― il s'était pour le moment restreint à ses cuisses. Elle lui jeta un regard incertain. Il avait ce petit sourire en coin qui se jouait souvent sur son visage lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Ou qu'il avait une allusion salace à dire. Sans la quitter des yeux, il passait un doigt sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Les dents plantées dans la lèvre inférieure, Rachel le regardait faire, incapable de mettre un terme à sa petite exploration des plus sensuelles. Non qu'elle ait eu envie de l'arrêter mais elle se sentait complètement à sa merci. C'était une sensation encore neuve pour elle qui, en véritable maniaque du contrôle, planifiait les moindres détails de son existence. Elle avait un emploi du temps bien défini une fois rentrée chez elle. Ce rendez-vous avec lui ce soir avait déjà chamboulé pas mal de choses. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés, la jeune fille avait tenté d'apaiser sa frustration et sa colère en se disant qu'au moins, elle pourrait reprendre son planning. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, c'était plutôt compromis, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça. C'était juste délicieusement déroutant.

Ses paupières s'étaient baissées et Puck eut brusquement une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Seule la voix de Santana, répétant encore et encore le prénom de la petite brune dans le combiné, l'aidait à rester encore à peu près lucide. Il prit son téléphone des mains de Rachel et le porta à son oreille. Sa main libre demeura sur la jeune fille, caressant avec une fausse distraction la peau tendre de son bas-ventre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux San ? demanda-t-il, de trop bonne humeur à présent pour penser à être malpoli.  
― Je pensais que tu avais la bouche occupée, railla la cheerleader, bref, passons. Tu as reçu le texto de Britt ? fit-elle, avec, dans la voix, une note joyeuse qui surprit vaguement Puckerman.  
― Probablement, j'ai pas regardé, avoua-t-il, étudiant attentivement le visage concentré de Berry, qui paraissait contenir ses réactions quant aux caresses de ses mains.  
― Comme c'est étonnant, ricana Santana, on a décidé de se faire un week-end entre gleeks. L'idée plaira à Shuester. Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il va sauter au plafond en apprenant qu'on va passer du temps tous ensemble. Berry et toi, vous êtes bien sûr invités, précisa-t-elle, insistant sur le fait qu'elle s'adressait à eux deux _ensemble_, en tant que couple, et pas uniquement parce qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce actuellement.  
― Et si nous avions prévu autre chose ? répliqua-t-il, par pure esprit de contradiction.  
― T'inquiète pas, les parents de Brittany sont pas là, personne ne vous empêchera de jouer à la bête à deux dos, lança la jeune fille qui, définitivement, devait être son clone avec une poitrine. Arrangez-vous juste pour ne pas faire ça sous notre nez. Ah et pour partager les repas avec nous aussi, histoire qu'on soit pas tous ensemble pour rien. Et si tu restes au pieu avec le Hobbit tout le week-end, qui rembarrera le Grand et Vénérable Finn ?  
― .. tu as autre chose à demander ? éluda Puck, qui commençait à trouver cette conversation un peu trop longue et emmerdante aux vues de ce qu'il avait envie de faire.  
― Ça va, c'est bon, je te laisse t'envoyer en l'air, roucoula-t-elle avant de ricaner. Prenez bien votre pied ! »

Elle raccrocha sur ces mots, pour le plus grand bonheur de Puck qui jeta presque son portable sur le sol. Il se souleva légèrement, écraser la jeune fille étant la dernière chose qu'il désirait, et écrasa ses lèvres des siennes, sans aucune douceur. Ce n'était pas romantique, ce n'était pas tendre. Il y avait dans ce baiser toute la rancœur, toute la colère ressentie par Puck à l'idée d'être encore le second choix, la roue de secours. Rachel comprit, avec un pincement au cœur, qu'il était en colère après elle et, pire encore, qu'elle trouvait dans cette rage qu'elle subissait un certain plaisir. Au moins, elle avait son attention et ce, même si c'était à Quinn qu'il songeait. A la simple pensée que la cheerleader blonde lui avait encore ravi le cœur d'un garçon dont elle était amoureuse, Rachel fut secouée d'un sanglot qu'elle tenta, plus ou moins bien, de réprimer. Toutefois, Noah rompit leur étreinte, se redressant. Il avait entendu son gémissement, l'avait senti se tordre brièvement. Il avait saisi ce bref éclat de tristesse.

Dévisageant sa partenaire, l'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait frustrée et préoccupée, comme si quelque chose d'important lui occupait l'esprit. Comme si elle cherchait à l'occulter en subissant la fougue presque haineuse de ses baisers. « Rach― » Il hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle glissa la main droite dans son pantalon puis dans son boxer, la gauche défaisant fébrilement les boutons de sa braguette. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? Ce n'était pas sensé― ce n'était pas comme ça que― merde, c'était lui qui faisait ce genre de choses. C'était lui qui devait être entreprenant. Pas elle. Bordel. « Wow, wow, wow, Berry, c'est― il t'arrive quoi putain ? lâcha-t-il, la voix presque tremblante. T'es bizarre Rach.  
― Je.. Noah, j'ai besoin de― s'il te plaît » sembla-t-elle implorer, tout contre sa bouche. Il se figea. Alors ça, c'était une première du genre. Rachel Berry ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était pourtant plus qu'à l'aise avec les mots. Il caressa sa joue, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Besoin de quoi Berry ? chuchota-t-il en lui mordillant doucement le lobe.  
― No-ah, soupira-t-elle. Pas ici, ajouta-t-elle en retirant sa main, se redressant du même temps. Viens » lui chuchota-t-elle en l'entraînant à l'étage. Elle attendit que la porte de sa chambre fut refermée ― bien qu'ils fussent seuls ― pour se jeter sur lui. Rachel Berry, allumeuse et entreprenante, qui l'eut cru ? Pas Puck en tout cas. Il lui ôta son tee-shirt ― enfin, le sien puisqu'il s'agissait de ceux qu'il portait d'habitude à l'entraînement.. Dieu seul savait quand elle le lui avait pris ― avant de faire subir le même sort au sien, qu'il jeta sur le sol. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et, lorsqu'il la souleva, elle enserra sa taille de ses jambes fines. Il crut qu'il allait exploser en sentant ses seins nus frotter contre son torse. « Bordel Rach » grogna-t-il avant d'écraser à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle gémit contre sa bouche avant de lui donner le sésame de la sienne. Leurs langues se trouvèrent avec ravissement alors qu'ils tombèrent en douceur sur son lit de petite fille. Se détachant de son cou, sans rompre leur baiser, elle s'attaqua à la ceinture de Puck. Son jean glissa le long de ses jambes avant même qu'il ait compris ce qui se passait. Décidément, elle était très, très habile de ses mains mais il était bien décidé à garder le contrôle de la situation. Hors de question de la laisser faire.

Bientôt, la culotte de coton, dernier rempart à la nudité de la jeune fille, vint rejoindre le reste des leurs vêtements. Elle retint un cri lorsque Puck, qui la couvrait à moitié, écarta ses cuisses d'une main ferme. Sa bouche glissa dans son cou, suçotant, mordillant la peau tendre avec une obstination qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il voulait la marquer. Montrer aux autres qu'elle était à lui, qu'elle lui _appartenait_. A cette pensée, Rachel ne put retenir un soupir ravi. L'idée aurait dû réveiller ses instincts féministes mais elle trouvait ça délicieusement excitant. Les dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, elle ferma les yeux tandis que la main de son camarade, au creux de ses jambes, lui procurait de merveilleuses sensations. « Oh mon D― NOAH ! » hurla-t-elle, se cambrant, lorsqu'il pénétra son intimité d'un doigt. Un long frisson la secoua. Frémissant, tremblant, elle grognait, murmurait des mots sans suite, incohérente alors qu'il continuait à la caresser, observant avec une joie troublée les effets de son contact sur sa partenaire. « NOAH ! » cria-t-elle finalement, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il la sentit se crisper autour de ses doigts et un sourire ses lèvres. Il l'avait à peine touchée. Retirant sa main humide, il se releva et, d'un mouvement fluide, se défit de son jean puis de son boxer. Il extirpa un préservatif de son porte-feuille avant de s'allonger à nouveau sur Rachel. Elle souleva lentement les paupières. Dans ses prunelles brillaient une lueur féroce, passionnée. Il déglutit avec difficulté lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle était en train de lui je t'aime. Avec ses yeux, avec son corps. Mais il refusait de le voir, de seulement l'envisager. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, encore un baiser, les yeux ouverts, s'observant l'un l'autre. Ce serait une longue nuit.


End file.
